


Too much, too long

by Blackghost7



Category: NCIS
Genre: Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackghost7/pseuds/Blackghost7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something’s up with the Boss, but I’ll be damned if I know what it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   
Tony swallowed and kept looking out of the window of the speeding car. He didn’t need to look at Gibbs to know that the man was glaring at him again, he could feel the piercing blue gaze burning holes into him without needing to see it. He didn’t understand it. He’d played his role to perfection if the response from the patrons in the club was any indication, and their suspect had reacted to him as expected, trying to make Tony his next victim, and was now in the back of the other car with Ziva and McGee on their way to the Yard to book him. Tony knew better than to expect praise from Gibbs for a job well done, but had at least hoped for one of those pleased little quirks of Gibbs’ lips that let him know Gibbs was satisfied with him. Instead, he had been the recipient of Gibbs’ death glare ever since he had gotten off the stage and the arrest had been made. He sighed.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs was furious, not with Tony, but with himself. He’d known this would be a bad idea from the start, but it was the only option. McGee or he himself didn’t fit the part, and Ziva was the wrong gender, so Tony had been the one to go undercover. At a male strip club. Gibbs shook his head. Why did his team always get the weird ones? They were the lead team, of course, but surely this could have been handled by one of the other teams? Why couldn’t this weirdo have started his “I drug and rape male strippers”-spree while they were off rotation? But naturally the MCRT had caught the case, and so, after four victims, it was Tony who had eventually gone undercover to draw their suspect out.  
   
As always when Tony went undercover, Gibbs’ gut clenched with worry, and he went over the arrangements to protect Tony several times. McGee and Ziva had nodded and wisely kept their sighing and eye-rolling to themselves as Gibbs went through it with them yet again. They didn’t know what made Gibbs so anxious about this, after all they were all experienced agents and Tony certainly could take care of himself, but Gibbs was the boss and they didn’t want to risk his anger. In the end, all their precautions were unnecessary. Their suspect had been so entranced by Tony’s act that he had gotten sloppy in his approach, and they had easily been able to catch him in the act of slipping the drug into Tony’s drink. Analysis by Abby would prove that it was the same strain of drug that had been used on the victims, linking their suspect to the crimes without doubt. McGee and Ziva's only regret was that because they had been monitoring the suspect and the surroundings, they hadn’t been able to catch much of Tony’s act. The response from the crowd told them it must have been worth watching.  
   
Gibbs had caught Tony’s act though, every second of it, and that was the problem. As part of the operation, he had given himself the job of being the eyes on Tony at all times, in part because he didn’t want either Ziva or McGee seeing Tony strip, but also because he had known that he wouldn’t have been able to keep his eyes away from the man even if he tried. Staying close to Tony until it was his turn to get onto the stage, Gibbs had then retreated to the dark corner from where he could keep a close eye on him without being too obvious. As the music started and Tony appeared, Gibbs swallowed.  
   
Tony was dressed in a white uniform that fit him like a glove, showing off all his muscles. When he started to dance and sway his hips, everything was outlined clearly, and Gibbs did mean everything. And then Tony had started to strip. As Gibbs watched the pieces of clothing being removed and carelessly thrown to the floor, exposing more and more of Tony’s skin, Gibbs felt himself getting aroused. By the time Tony finished and collected his discarded clothes, Gibbs was achingly hard. Keeping his eyes on Tony, Gibbs still managed to shoot death glares to all the leering and cheering bastards in the crowd, not even trying to keep his possessive growls to himself. He watched their suspect move in on Tony and tensed, but McGee and Ziva had everything in hand and within a minute it was over. As the other two quietly led the rapist away, Gibbs grabbed Tony’s arm and dragged him to the car, practically shoving him into it, growling. Tony looked at him in question, but the expression on Gibbs’ face obviously told him it would be best if he stayed quiet, because the normally so talkative agent didn’t say a word the entire trip back to the Yard.  
   
*****  
   
Tony watched from the observation room as Gibbs conducted the interrogation, and he was starting to worry about Gibbs. His normally calm and collected boss was letting their criminal get under his skin. No one else would notice it, but Tony had been studying Gibbs for years and knew every tell the older man had. What he didn’t understand was what was getting to Gibbs so much. He knew Gibbs was protective of his team and the rapist was asking about Tony with a leering look, but he was also making a full confession. That together with Abby’s evidence would be more than enough to put him away, so he could ask about Tony all he wanted, there was no way this man would ever be able to get to Tony. But every time a remark about Tony was made, Gibbs tensed further.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs had seldom been more glad that an interrogation was over than he was now. The leering bastard had been disappointed that it was Gibbs who interrogated him, and complained that he would be more than willing to confess if Tony was the one conducting the interview. Gibbs had no intention of letting this creep anywhere near Tony, of course, but his constant remarks were getting to him. They were making a fierce possessiveness rise in his chest, and he had to stop himself from reaching over and slamming the creep’s head into the table, and growl at him to keep away from what belonged to Gibbs. If Tony hadn’t been watching, maybe he would even have done it.  
   
When Gibbs left Interrogation, Tony joined him in the hallway and they started to make their way back to the bullpen. Tony waited for Gibbs to say something, but nothing was forthcoming, so he started himself.  
   
“You okay, Boss?”  
   
Gibbs grunted.  
   
“Seemed like you were letting him get to you.”  
   
That earned him another glare.  
   
“Something on your mind, Gibbs?”  
   
“DiNozzo!”  
   
The warning was clear, but then Gibbs sighed and softened his tone.  
   
“Go home, Tony. Your report can wait till tomorrow.”  
   
Gibbs turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered Tony staring after him. Gibbs was letting him go home without finishing his report? Now he was really getting worried. When he arrived in the bullpen, there was no sign of Gibbs, but McGee and Ziva were collecting their things with curious looks on their faces. They looked at Tony in question, but he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed his own things.  
   
“I don’t know, my Probies. Something’s up with the Boss, but I’ll be damned if I know what it is. But it’s late and if he’s telling us to go, I’m not going to complain.”  
   
Following the other two into the elevator, Tony turned to press the button for the garage, and just caught a glimpse of Gibbs around the corner. Gibbs was staring after Tony, an odd look on his face.  
   
*****  
   
As soon as his team had left, Gibbs sat down at his desk and started on his own report. But long minutes later he realized he was getting nowhere with it, and he gave up. He needed his basement.  
   
Once he was safely hidden away in his basement, mug of bourbon in hand, he finally let himself think about what had happened. He knew himself well enough to have recognized that his feelings for Tony had been changing lately, for quite a while actually. He had no idea where it came from, nor how to stop it. He had always thought Tony was an attractive man, appreciated his quick mind and wit, and Tony’s ability to make him smile. He enjoyed most of Tony’s antics even if he couldn’t let it show, and always liked having him around, whether at work or in his basement, immersing himself in Tony’s babbling, liking his company. But where all this time it had been a feeling of friendship that warmed Gibbs’ chest whenever Tony was chattering away at him in the basement, for months now those feelings had been developing into something more, something deeper.  
   
He missed Tony when the younger man wasn’t there, and when he was, Gibbs had had to fight the urge to pull Tony into his arms and kiss him. Gibbs thought that it was just an infatuation that would fade if he gave it time, but tonight had changed that. The aching arousal and fierce possessiveness that had settled in him when he watched Tony strip was something that he had only felt once before. He couldn’t bring himself to actively compare his feelings for Tony with those he had had for Shannon, but in his heart he knew they were similar. And that scared him, because it made him vulnerable. He hadn’t let anyone in, not like that, since he had lost his girls, because he couldn’t bear the risk of losing them and subjecting himself to all that pain again. But Tony had gotten to him at last.  
   
Rubbing his hands over his face, he blew out a harsh breath. He was in deep trouble. Not only had he lost his heart, but to someone who probably wasn’t even interested in having it. Could he admit his feelings to Tony? Gibbs was sure that Tony wouldn’t care that a guy was interested in him, but Gibbs wasn’t just some random guy. He was Tony’s boss and friend, and if Gibbs let his feelings show, that might make things very uncomfortable between them. It could even drive Tony away, and Gibbs couldn’t stand the thought of that. No, better to keep this away from Tony, keep it hidden, even if that would be difficult to do with Tony’s perceptiveness. Gibbs just had to make sure he wouldn’t give anything away.  
   
*****  
   
Across town, Tony was thinking about Gibbs and his odd behavior. He was still worried, but also curious. Gibbs never let anyone get to him the way their suspect had that evening. Something was clearly bothering Gibbs, and Tony had a feeling it had to do with him. The way Gibbs had glared at him in the car back to the Yard, the soft tone of voice when he had told Tony to go home, the look that had been on Gibbs’ face when he watched Tony leave. And then there was one more thing. During his striptease, Tony’s eyes had found Gibbs in the agreed darkened corner, and despite the dark Tony had clearly seen the look in Gibbs’ eyes. It had been possessive and filled with desire. Tony knew desire when he saw it, especially when it was directed at him. He just hadn’t ever expected he would be seeing it from Gibbs.  
   
Seeing that look again in his mind’s eye, a shiver of pleasure ran over his spine. If he was right, and by now he was pretty sure that he was, something had changed in the way Gibbs felt about Tony. He had been noticing little things over the past couple of months, little looks Gibbs threw his way when he thought Tony wouldn’t see it, a softening of his voice when Gibbs spoke to him in private, but those had not been enough to tell Tony exactly what was going on. But going back over everything he had seen and noticed tonight, Tony felt more and more certain that Gibbs wanted him. And Tony was more than willing to let Gibbs have him, had been for years. He had spent countless hours over the years fantasizing about what it would be like to be the focus of Gibbs’ desire, and he could only imagine one thing that would be even better than that. To be the focus of Gibbs’ love.  
   
That was the ultimate dream for Tony, something he had always thought was unattainable, but after tonight he was starting to rethink that. Tony had loved the man for years, had wanted to belong to him in every way possible, not just at work, but at home too. And he wanted Gibbs to belong to him in return.  
   
Tony smiled. He would keep a close eye on Gibbs, see if he could find any more signs, and then decide what to do.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs was slowly going out of his mind. For weeks now, every night he had vivid dreams of Tony, and every day his eyes automatically focused on Tony constantly, fuelling his desire further and leading to more vivid dreams. It was a vicious circle, and Gibbs found no escape. Tony gave him little smiles when he caught Gibbs’ gaze, looked at him from under his eyelashes, gave him little innocent touches, spoke to him in soft, husky tones. It was driving Gibbs insane. It was almost as if Tony was doing it on purpose, but Gibbs couldn’t believe that.  
   
Nevertheless, Gibbs’ control was fading fast and he knew it wouldn’t take much for him to break and take what he wanted, what he needed. In the end, it was the reappearance of the white uniform that did him in.  
   
*****  
   
Tony grinned when a man of similar height and build as Tony, carrying a clothing bag, stepped off the elevator and made his way to him in the bullpen. Getting up and giving the new arrival a one armed hug, Tony greeted him enthusiastically.  
   
“Steve! Great to see you, man!”  
   
“Tony! Looking good, bro!”  
   
“Did you get it?”  
   
Steve handed the clothing bag to Tony with a roll of his eyes.  
   
“Would I be here if I hadn’t? What do you need it for anyway? Another undercover job?”  
   
Tony’s grin broadened as he unzipped the bag and the white uniform appeared.  
   
“Would you believe fancy dress party?”  
   
Steve snorted.  
   
“Fine, fine, don’t tell me. Just remember I’m giving you the clothes off my back here.”  
   
“And I thank you for it. I’ll get it back to you cleaned and pressed as soon as I’m done with it.”  
   
“Just promise me you won’t tell me how many hands grabbed at it to get it off you.”  
   
Steve gave an exaggerated shudder, and they both laughed.  
   
“I gotta run, Tony. Call later?”  
   
“Sure, man. And thanks again!”  
   
As Steve departed, Tony ran his hand over the crisp white uniform. He knew he would look good in it again, and smiled in anticipation. He had decided tonight would be the night.  
   
The head slap hit with such ferocity that it made him drop the bag onto his desk, a pained squeak escaping his lips. The softly hissed words were accompanied by a steel grip on Tony’s arm, already dragging him towards the elevator before the words had left Gibbs’ mouth.  
   
“With me, DiNozzo.”  
   
It was a good thing that the elevator arrived quickly, because Tony could already feel bruises starting to form on his arm from the stranglehold of Gibbs’ fingers. Tony was shoved inside, and Gibbs pushed him against the wall, holding Tony’s wrists against the wall next to his head, and holding Tony’s body in place by pressing his chest against Tony’s. The possessive soft growl of Gibbs’ voice had instant effect on Tony, and he felt himself get hard immediately.  
   
“No one is ever going to see you in that uniform again, and no one is definitely ever going to see you strip out of it again. You are mine, Anthony.”  
   
Tony tried to hide his happy grin, he really did, but he had as much success with that as with hiding his arousal.  
   
“No one?”  
   
“No one.”  
   
“Not even you, Jethro?”  
   
Gibbs blinked. Tony pressed his hips forward, rubbing himself against Gibbs, who breathed deeply when it registered what he felt. Tony was amazed he could keep his voice from trembling with the desire raging through him, but his tone was deep and husky.  
   
“I was hoping I could come by your place tonight. Maybe put on a little show for you. You seemed to like what you saw that night at the club.”  
   
Tony moved his hips again and saw Gibbs’ eyes darken with want. Then he felt an answering hardness pressing against him as Gibbs moved his hips as well.  
   
“And I was always yours, Jethro, always yours for the taking.”  
   
Gibbs’ gaze searched Tony’s eyes, trying to read him.  
   
“Just for fun?”  
   
“If you just want some fun, I can do that. But I was hoping for something a little more serious.”  
   
“How serious?”  
   
“Deadly serious.”  
   
Gibbs stared at him for long moments, and Tony saw his pupils dilate when Tony bucked his hips again.  
   
“I don’t share, Anthony.”  
   
“Neither do I, Jethro.”  
   
“We do this, you belong to me and me alone.”  
   
“I always have. Just like you belong to me.”  
   
Then Gibbs’ possessive stare softened a little, and he slowly moved in. Tony held his breath in anticipation. Gibbs smiled, and then their lips met, a gentle caress, a soft nibble, a delicate nip, and Tony opened up for Gibbs, those lips seducing his into giving access, and Gibbs’ tongue slowly entered Tony’s mouth, a first taste, a tender brush of tongue against tongue, before Gibbs retreated and it was just lips on lips again, retracing the path taken on the way in. When they broke apart, Tony sighed with pleasure and opened his eyes to find Gibbs eyeing him hungrily. Tony smiled. Gibbs grinned, and then he pounced.  
   
This time it was the possessive, deep, ferocious kiss that Tony had expected earlier, Gibbs’ mouth claiming him and owning him, and Tony was helpless against it. Gibbs’ body pinned him to the wall, and he didn’t release Tony’s wrists, controlling him completely. Tony loved it and moaned his pleasure and desire into the kiss. It lasted minutes, but Tony was so lost in it that it could have been hours, or even days, and when Gibbs at last broke the kiss, Tony was dazed and his eyes had trouble focusing on Gibbs again. When he finally did, and Gibbs saw that Tony was back with him, Gibbs growled a single word.  
   
“Mine.”  
   
Tony whispered back with love.  
   
“Yours.”  
   
Slowly, Gibbs at last released Tony’s wrists and created a little space between them, and Tony was almost disappointed. But they both knew that they had a few hours to go at the office still, and they needed to regain some semblance of normality before they stepped out of the elevator and faced the world again. It was far too obvious from their appearance what they had just been doing, so they took a few minutes to calm themselves, but it was difficult while they were in such close proximity and with the promise of more to come foremost on both their minds. When at last their breathing had calmed, Gibbs looked at Tony.  
   
“Tonight?”  
   
“I was already planning to, remember?”  
   
Gibbs smiled.  
   
“You were really coming to strip for me?”  
   
Tony grinned.  
   
“I saw how it affected you in the club, but then you didn’t do anything about it. I was hoping to get you interested by a little private show.”  
   
A growl escaped Gibbs again.  
   
“You bet it will be private.”  
   
Then his tone softened.  
   
“And I’m definitely interested, Anthony.”  
   
“So, I’ll bring the uniform then?”  
   
The amused sparkle in Tony’s eyes made Gibbs grin.  
   
“Oh yeah, you most certainly will.”  
   
Luckily, when they at last got out of the elevator, McGee and Ziva still hadn’t returned yet, and their two teammates were completely oblivious to Steve’s visit, the reappearance of the white uniform and the subsequent exchange between Tony and Gibbs.  
   
*****  
   
The remaining hours of their shift were pure hell for both of them, but while everyone could clearly feel the anxiousness rolling off of Tony, no one but Tony felt the same thing coming from Gibbs. Neither could help throwing glances at each other all afternoon, Tony’ gaze filled with want, Gibbs’ with possessiveness. Catching the looks flying back and forth between the two men, McGee and Ziva tried to figure out what was going on, but they weren’t as good at reading their boss and his second as they thought, and they figured Tony had done something to upset Gibbs in their absence and was begging Gibbs for his forgiveness with his glances and Gibbs was refusing.  
   
“Go home, people.”  
   
When at last it was time to leave, Gibbs released them and put away his files before he would go upstairs for a last short briefing with Vance. Sometimes he hated being the team lead. He wanted nothing more than to drag Tony home and keep him naked in his bed for the next three days they now had off, but his responsibilities weren’t over yet. Thankfully he only had this one briefing to do, and then he could rush home to where he knew Tony would be waiting for him. As he was clearing his desk and his team were grabbing their things, Gibbs listened to the conversation between them.  
   
“Three whole days off! Finally!”  
   
McGee sounded gleeful and Ziva nodded in agreement.  
   
“We do deserve it after the long weeks we have been working. I am going to sleep and then sleep again.”  
   
Tony grinned at her.  
   
“Spending three days in bed, Ziva? Want some company?”  
   
Gibbs suppressed a soft growl.  
   
“Not from you, Tony. I will do very well without you.”  
   
“Oh, I wasn’t talking about me, my little Probette. I have other plans. But I happen to know of a certain security guard who would be more than happy to join you…”  
   
At Ziva’s glare, Tony grinned wider. They had been teasing her about the obvious infatuation one of the young security guards had caught for Ziva, and they couldn’t help but laugh every time they saw him mooning over her, much to her annoyance. McGee grinned too, then tried to steer the conversation in another direction before Ziva would really get mad.  
   
“What kind of plans, Tony? I was going to ask if you wanted to watch the game together tomorrow.”  
   
“Thanks, McGee, but I can’t. I’m all tied up for the next three days.”  
   
At that moment, Gibbs passed by him on his way upstairs. Tony was the only one who caught the words growled softly into his ear.  
   
“That can be arranged, Anthony.”  
   
Tony froze and his breath hitched, and he stared after Gibbs openmouthed. Then he shivered in desire.  
   
“Tony? You okay? What did he say?”  
   
Puzzled at Tony’s reaction, McGee wanted to make sure everything was alright between his friend and their boss. Tony blinked, and got himself under control. Then he threw a blinding smile at his two Probies and grabbed his things.  
   
“I’m fine, McNosy. Just the boss being funny. See you later!”  
   
And then he hurried to the stairs and down to the garage, his coat and bag strategically held to conceal the instant arousal Gibbs’ whispered words had caused.  
   
*****  
   
Tony was pacing the floor, waiting for Gibbs to finally arrive. He had forgone a quick trip to his own apartment in his anxious anticipation of finally being with Gibbs, and had driven straight to the older man’s house. He had put away his things, carefully hanging the clothes bag so the uniform wouldn’t get wrinkled, and then grabbed a beer from the fridge and settled on the couch. But twenty minutes later his beer bottle was empty and his patience wearing thin, and after taking another beer had started pacing.  
   
Thirty minutes. Forty minutes. An hour. Still no sign of Gibbs. Tony had taken out his phone to check for messages a dozen times by then, wanting to but deciding against calling Gibbs every single time. He was starting to get desperate, taking out his phone again, when at last he heard Gibbs’ car pull up. Tony was at the door in an instant, grabbing Gibbs and pushing him back against the door as soon as Gibbs was inside, Tony kissing him deeply while holding him tightly. Gibbs groaned into the kiss, gripping Tony’s hips and pulling him close, until at last they broke apart, resting their foreheads together.  
   
“Where were you?”  
   
Tony’s voice was plaintive, and another quick stab of arousal shot through Gibbs that Tony was this desperate for him. He softly growled back.  
   
“Sometimes, I really hate Vance. Uses a million words to not say anything.”  
   
“I was worried.”  
   
Gibbs opened his eyes and searched Tony’s gaze for a moment, then in a swift move reversed their positions so Tony was the one pressed against the door. Gibbs took Tony’s face between his calloused hands and kissed him softly.  
   
“I was never gonna change my mind about this, Anthony.”  
   
That got him a smile, and he knew he had guessed correctly that that had been what Tony was worried about, not that there had been an accident or something. Reassuring Tony even further, he kissed him again, then whispered against his lips.  
   
“Nothing is going to keep me from you. I will fight until my last breath to get to you. You’re mine.”  
   
Tony gave a small nod.  
   
“And you’re mine.”  
   
Then Tony grinned part mischievously, part hopefully.  
   
“Are you really gonna keep me tied to the bed for three days?”  
   
Gibbs laughed then, and his eyes sparkled.  
   
“Why don’t we start slow and build up to that? I want to feel your hands on me too.”  
   
And of course, Tony took that as an invitation to start kissing Gibbs again and caressing and groping him everywhere Tony could reach. Gibbs didn’t mind at all.  
   
*****  
   
They had moved to the coach and Gibbs had insisted on dinner before they went any further. Again Tony was plaintive at the delay.  
   
“But why? I’m only hungry for you, Jethro…”  
   
Gibbs grinned and kissed Tony again before he softly growled into Tony’s ear in between nips on his earlobe.  
   
“Because I don’t want to interrupt the long hours I’m gonna need to make love to you properly when your stomach starts rumbling later.”  
   
Tony’s breath hitched and his eyes darkened with desire again at that promise.  
   
“Order pizza, Tony. And if you’re a good boy and do as you’re told, I might just give you a little treat while we wait for the food to arrive.”  
   
That made a small whimper escape from Tony, and he had to clear his throat a couple of times before he managed to find his voice again to place his order over the phone. As soon as Tony ended the call, Gibbs pounced. Pressing Tony back onto the couch, Gibbs stretched out on top of him, covering Tony’s body completely. His lips this time were demanding and almost rough, and he took Tony’s mouth deeply, thrusting in his tongue in a promise of how he would thrust into Tony elsewhere later. At first he let Tony explore him with his hands, but after a while Gibbs grabbed Tony’s wrists and pinned them to the armrest above Tony’s head, holding them in place in the tight grip of one hand while Gibbs used the other to pull Tony’s shirt out of his pants.  
   
He felt Tony’s arousal twitch against his own when Gibbs pinned him down and smiled into the kiss. Tony really seemed to like Gibbs restraining him, and Gibbs liked it too, and when Gibbs let out a soft growl of pleasure at that again, he felt Tony shiver with desire. The muscles of Tony’s abdomen twitched against Gibbs’ fingers when he reached under Tony’s shirt to stroke the bared skin, and Gibbs felt himself grow even harder. Gibbs loved responsive lovers, and Tony was responding very gratifyingly to every move Gibbs made. Continuing his deep devouring kisses and still holding Tony’s wrists pinned down, Gibbs positioned his legs over Tony’s in a way that made it almost impossible for Tony to move, earning another moan. Then he reached his other hand between them again and in a skilled move undid Tony’s belt and pants, sliding his hand under the fabric so he could finally take Tony in hand.  
   
Gibbs was controlling him completely and Tony was loving it, his craving for the man mounting with every move Gibbs made, and he couldn’t have stopped the pleading and mewling moans from escaping his throat even if he had wanted to. Tony was always vocal, and it was no different when making love. He could barely move, and when he felt Gibbs open his pants and close his warm, strong hand around Tony's hardness, it only excited him more that he was completely at Gibbs’ mercy. Gibbs started stroking him slowly, monitoring his responses to Gibbs’ touch closely, and within short minutes Gibbs had already discovered exactly how Tony liked to be touched, what drove him crazy fastest.  
   
The feeling of Tony in his hand was delightful and Gibbs took his time gently stroking him, running his fingernails through the coarse hair at Tony’s base now and then, earning shivers and pleas for more. But Gibbs knew they had some time before the food arrived, and he was determined to enjoy himself while they waited. So he kept a close eye on his lover’s responses, and whenever Tony seemed to be coming closer to release, Gibbs pulled back a little. It was slow torture and Gibbs knew it, but Tony was obviously loving it. When Gibbs knew the food would be arriving soon, he finally showed mercy and started bringing Tony to his release with sure, strong strokes. Tony moaned, panted and strained against him, still held immobile by Gibbs’ hand and chest and legs, and when Gibbs devoured Tony’s mouth again and sped up the movement of his hand a little more, Tony’s body stiffened for a few moments, then shook wildly against Gibbs’ as he poured his release over Gibbs’ fingers.  
   
Gibbs gentled his stroking and his kissing a little while Tony came down, but continued to hold him pinned to the couch until Tony’ breathing had calmed and he was able to open his eyes again. Giving one last stroke and one more kiss, Gibbs raised himself up a little so he could look into Tony’s eyes. Then he whispered softly.  
   
“Good boy…”  
   
This time, it was Tony who growled and strained up his neck so he could reach Gibbs’ lips and take another kiss. Tony would happily have started the whole thing all over again, but at that moment there was a knock at the door telling them their dinner had arrived. Gibbs grinned at Tony’s disappointed look, then released Tony’s wrists and got up, leaving Tony disheveled on the couch while Gibbs quickly washed his hands and paid for the pizza.  
   
*****  
   
Staring after Gibbs while the older man went to get their food, Tony tried to get his mind back online. That had been amazing! Gibbs seemed to know exactly what Tony loved, and Tony smiled to himself that he had been right in thinking that Gibbs would be the perfect lover to give him what he needed. The way Gibbs had held him down, his possessive growls, the way Gibbs had teased him until finally giving him his release, and then said ‘good boy’… Tony shivered in lingering pleasure as he let it all play out in his mind’s eye again.  
   
Gibbs smirked a pleased little grin when he found Tony still in the same position he’d left him in – wrists above his head, shirt untucked and shrugged upwards, pants open – as he returned to the couch with pizza, paper plates and napkins. He looked down at Tony, who gave him a soft smile that warmed Gibbs’ heart, and Gibbs’ eyes sparkled in amusement.  
   
“If I had known that was all I had to do to get you to be this pliant, Anthony, I would have done it years ago.”  
   
Tony sat up and swung his legs off the couch so Gibbs could sit next to him, then replied with a gentle smile.  
   
“I wish you had.”  
   
Gibbs brushed a hand through Tony’s hair for a moment.  
   
“We have plenty of time left, my sweet boy.”  
   
That made Tony smile wider, his eyes showing a pleased sparkle. While Gibbs opened the pizza boxes and laid out the plates and napkins, Tony quickly took off his tie and suit jacket, haphazardly tucked in his shirt and buttoned his pants, taking off his belt and putting it aside too. They ate in silence for a while, and Tony had to admit he was glad now that Gibbs had insisted on food, because he had actually started to get a little hungry. And then of course there was the promise Gibbs had made about making love to Tony for hours… and after what he had just experienced, Tony had no doubt that Gibbs could and would do exactly that.  
   
The steaming slices disappeared into their stomachs at a quick rate, both because they were hungry and because they were in a hurry to continue their exploration of each other. When Gibbs had had enough to eat, he got up to get them some fresh beers, and Tony polished off another slice, washing it down with a couple of sips of the offered beverage. They sat back and sipped at their drinks, letting the food settle, before Tony cleared the remains of dinner away. When he returned to the couch, Tony didn’t sit back down, but instead kicked off his shoes and straddled Gibbs’ lap, taking Gibbs’ face between his hands and starting a slow seductive series of kisses. Gibbs leaned back his head against the back of the couch and let Tony take charge for now, responding to Tony’s kisses with relish while he slowly rubbed his hands up and down Tony’s thighs.

After a while, Tony pulled back a little.

"Jethro?"

"Yes, my sweet boy?"

"Do you even like me?"

Gibbs stared at his lover. He knew of Tony's insecurities, of course, but this quiet and almost fearful question still shocked him. Gibbs suppressed the anger he felt, knowing where this was coming from, and kept his tone soft.

"What makes you ask that, my sweet?"

Tony was breathing rapidly, but trying to hide it. 

"I'll do anything you want, Jethro, I promise… But…"

Gibbs growled softly again as he interrupted. 

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Anthony. Who was it that made you think you should? Give me their names and I'll find them and remove them, forever."

It was said only partly in jest, but Tony decided to take it as a joke, just in case. He chuckled.

"No… That's not… I mean…"

Tony seemed to be lost for words, something very unexpected from him. Gibbs waited while Tony took in a deep breath and tried to steel himself. Gibbs saw through him immediately, and his heart ached when he heard the next words.

"You can have me, any way you want. Just… please… don't hurt me… don't discard me… I couldn't take that… not from you. Please."

The seemingly self-assured man that had decided that he would come perform a striptease for his boss, who had stood in the elevator earlier that day and boldly pressed his arousal against a man he couldn't be absolutely sure would reciprocate, who had danced confidently on that stage in front of countless strangers and slowly peeled off his clothes to uncover his body to all those watching, had disappeared and turned into a worried, pleading little boy. And at last Gibbs got a true understanding of the depth of Tony's feelings for him, and he sucked in a breath, continuing his soft rubbing of Tony's thighs while he tried to calm his mind. 

Tony closed his eyes and hid his face into the crook of Gibbs' neck, cursing himself for opening his mouth in the first place to let the words escape. He was being needy, and if there was one thing Tony had learned the hard way over the years, it was that no one liked someone being too needy. He wondered for a moment if it wouldn't be better to get his things and leave, return to the office to have his resignation on Gibbs' desk ready for the man when Gibbs returned to the bullpen, but when he made even the slightest move to pull back, Gibbs' hands grabbed him tightly and pulled him in again. At last, Tony heard Gibbs clear his throat a few times, and when he tried to pull back again in wonder to see if his boss was alright, he found a piercing but suspiciously shiny blue gaze fixed on him.

Gibbs thought quickly. Tony had been able to comfortably strip in front of strangers because they didn't mean anything to him, because both they and he didn't care. Tony had been able to contemplate a striptease for Gibbs because he knew he could have made a joke out of it if things went wrong, and had been able to let Gibbs feel his arousal in the elevator and earlier on the couch, because it had been Gibbs to take the lead and Tony could have said he was just following his boss' lead as usual. But this was something different. Tony was giving his heart away, giving it to Gibbs, and before he did that he needed at least have the words that told him that Gibbs liked him.

Liked him. LIKED him?? Gibbs would swear and prove to all the gods of every heaven and hell that had ever been thought of, and those that had yet to be thought of in future, that not only did he LIKE Tony - after all, who could resist? - but that he loved him. He loved this beautiful, insecure, confident, shy, witty, deflecting, honest, hiding, truthful, lying, infuriating, unstoppable, brave, utterly unbelievable man he was holding in his arms, and a deep calm settled over Gibbs. 

No longer was there pain over the possibility of loss, every moment he could have with Tony would be worth it. There was no worry over difficulties that might be in their future, might try to tear them apart, every second he could get with Tony would be more valuable to him and would see Gibbs through everything that life could throw at him far more than anything had. Gibbs took in a shaky breath, then forced Tony to look at him.

"I love you, Tony, my Anthony, my sweet boy. I love you."

Tony stared at Gibbs for a long time, then let out a quiet breath. Then Tony schooled his features, assuming one of his masks, and Gibbs gently shook him, but Tony would not relent. Tony's eyes sparkled when he asked the question with a lascivious grin.

"Finally gonna take me to your bed, Jethro?"

Gibbs didn't rise to the bait. He stared steadily back at Tony, his gaze serious and true.

"Yes, Anthony. To sleep. Nothing else will happen tonight."

Tony looked upset, and trudged his feet up the stairs and to the bedroom, but after they had settled into bed together and Gibbs had drawn Tony to him, letting Tony bury his face into the crook of Gibbs' shoulder, they both ignored the silent, hot tears that escaped Tony's eyes and fell to Gibbs' skin.

As Gibbs tightened his arms around his sweet boy, he knew he was right. Tony just needed to be loved. And Gibbs was certainly capable of doing that. And he would prove it to Tony every chance he got.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand ;) Striptease included in this one!

When Tony woke up, the sun was just starting to rise, the soft light peering around the edges of the curtains. He felt warm and content, and it had everything to do with the arms that were still holding him close to Gibbs’ strong, muscular body. He also felt a bit embarrassed as he thought back to the previous evening.  
   
He had started to seduce Gibbs into taking him to bed when suddenly the overwhelming need for reassurance had made him stop and ask Gibbs whether he liked him. Liked him, as if he were some six-year-old in the playground instead of a confident grown man. And he didn’t even want to recall the embarrassing tears that had escaped him when Gibbs had taken him into his arms so sweetly, letting Tony feel that he was loved. It had been the relief of finally knowing Gibbs loved him, after years of longing, that had made him cry like a baby when at last he was in the man’s arms.  
   
“You awake?”  
   
Gibbs’ voice was soft and rough with sleep, and Tony felt arousal shooting through him immediately at the husky tone. Raising his head so he could look at Gibbs, Tony replied.  
   
“I don’t know. Part of me thinks this must be a dream.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at him and drew Tony’s head down for a gentle kiss, which Tony quickly deepened. They took their time, and after a while Gibbs rolled them over so he was on top, letting Tony feel how excited he was, rubbing their hips together so they slid against each other. But then Gibbs rolled off of him and got up. Tony looked at him with disappointment, but Gibbs grinned and held out his hand to help Tony out of bed as well, steering him to the bathroom. While he slowly removed Tony’s t-shirt and slid down Tony’s boxers, Gibbs mumbled against his skin in between kisses.  
   
“I’ve been dreaming too. Of you, naked, in my bed, on my couch, on the table, in the basement, but mostly, in the shower. Wet and hard and wanting.”  
   
Tony shivered with desire at Gibbs’ words and his touch, and eagerly drew their bodies together when they stepped under the warm spray. Gibbs’ kisses were soft but possessive, claiming Tony’s mouth as his, and Tony moaned his pleasure into them, every sound he made swallowed by Gibbs. After a while Gibbs grabbed the soap and started slowly soaping Tony up, his touches soft and loving, and Tony felt the care and desire in those touches, and in the gentle caress of Gibbs’ lips that followed his hands everywhere. Gibbs took his time, and to Tony it felt like his lover was worshipping his body, and again he felt tears burning in his eyes at the love Gibbs was showing him. When at last Gibbs focused on Tony’s arousal, he soaped up his hands generously and started running them over Tony’s hard length and his balls with gentle care. Gibbs soaped up again and again, keeping his hands on Tony for long minutes, until at last he took him into his mouth.  
   
The pleasured moan that came from Tony at the feeling of Gibbs’ mouth on him was beautiful to Gibbs’ ears, and he lavished attention on Tony’s arousal with his mouth and tongue, scraping his teeth over the heated skin softly, which made Tony shiver, then applied his lips to Tony’s balls as well. Again Gibbs soaped up his hand, and reached between Tony’s cheeks, finding the ring of muscle and playing over it before sliding in two fingers at the same time. Tony tugged at Gibbs’ hair, letting out a deep groan of desire at those fingers breaching him, and had to lean back against the wall to stop himself from collapsing into a heap of pleasure. Gibbs was driving him crazy, carefully keeping him on the edge for a long time, and when Tony felt he couldn’t stand it anymore and was begging for release, Gibbs withdrew to a disappointed moan from the younger man. Getting up and turning off the water, Gibbs tugged Tony out of the shower and dried them both perfunctorily, then led Tony back to bed, positioning him on his hands and knees and crawling onto the mattress behind him. Tony eagerly spread his legs and moaned when Gibbs applied lube to both of them, and when Gibbs lined up and pushed in in a single long stroke, Tony panted and groaned and shivered at the feeling of Gibbs filling him. Gibbs was big, and Tony couldn’t remember ever being this full, and he loved it. It felt like Gibbs was claiming him inside and out, and when Gibbs leaned over him and covered Tony’s body with his own completely, Tony felt owned and protected. Gibbs held still and gently bit down on the side of Tony’s neck, then softly growled.  
   
“Mine.”  
   
Tony answered breathlessly.  
   
“Yours.”  
   
Then Gibbs started moving, and Tony slowly but surely fell apart. Gibbs knew exactly how to keep him on the edge, when to switch the speed and depth and force and angle of his strokes to bring Tony to the edge and then draw him back again. Tony’s pleas were moaned out quietly, but Gibbs paid them no attention other than to smile at them, and stuck to his own plan. It lasted a long time, the force of Gibbs’ will to stave off release for them both incredible, and only when he felt Tony wouldn’t be able to handle much more, did he pull Tony up so he was just on his knees, and Gibbs reached around to grasp him in his hand. With strong, sure strokes, timed with his thrusts, Gibbs at last allowed Tony to come. It was overwhelming and Tony couldn’t remember ever having come so hard his entire life. But when he was shuddering through the aftershocks of his release, Gibbs grasped him around the base and squeezed him tightly. It was almost painful, but it was the good kind of pain, and Tony groaned with desperate pleasure. Gibbs had stopped moving and was placing soft bites on Tony’s neck again, while he waited for Tony to calm a little. Then he pulled out of Tony, still holding his dick tightly, and Tony moaned in disappointment.  
   
“On your back, my sweet boy.”  
   
Tony let himself drop and rolled onto his back, Gibbs' hand still on him, and curious about what Gibbs was planning to do now. When Tony was in the desired position, Gibbs scooted down his body and took him into his mouth again, his wet heat delicious on Tony’s now overly sensitive flesh. As Tony panted and moaned under Gibbs' attention, he wondered at what Gibbs was doing. Surely the older man didn’t think Tony could come again so soon? But to his amazement, while Gibbs sucked him deeply and his fingers found Tony’s sweet spot, Tony felt his still hard dick start to twitch again in anticipation. When he was satisfied Tony would stay hard, Gibbs at last released him and drew up Tony’s legs, entering him again. He covered Tony’s body with his own while he thrust into him, hard and fast this time, and with every move his belly rubbed Tony’s sensitive length trapped between them, and Tony started feeling himself get close again. When Gibbs grabbed Tony’s wrists and pinned them to the mattress, Tony gasped in pleasure, and when Gibbs took his mouth again in a searing kiss, thrusting in his tongue in the same rhythm as his strokes, Tony lost himself completely. He felt Gibbs come inside of him, and felt himself come again too, and his mind turned into mush at the unbelievable pleasure.  
   
When Tony at last returned to reality, he found himself held tightly in Gibbs’ arms, Gibbs’ lips pressing soft kisses into his hair. He sighed deeply.  
   
“You okay, Anthony?”  
   
“Fantastic.”  
   
He heard the grin on Gibbs’ face in his softly growled response.  
   
“Good. You’re mine, and I take care of what’s mine.”  
   
Tony smiled softly.  
   
“You can take care of me like that anytime, anywhere.”  
   
“I plan to.”  
   
That made Tony at last turn his head so he could look up at his lover from his position on Gibbs’ chest.  
   
“Really?”  
   
Now it was Gibbs’ turn to give a soft smile.  
   
“I love you, my sweet boy. I want to take care of you always.”  
   
“I love you too, Jethro.”  
   
And the kiss they shared clearly conveyed the truth of those words.  
   
*****  
   
By the time they finally made it downstairs for coffee and food, the sun was high in the sky, and by then Gibbs had proven that his promise he would need hours to properly make love to Tony had not been an idle boast. Gibbs apparently found as much pleasure in caressing and kissing Tony all over just for fun, as he did in actually being inside of Tony, and Tony felt the love and care in every single touch Gibbs laid on him. At last they had returned to the bathroom for another shower, and this time it was Tony who took his time carefully soaping Gibbs’ entire body, kissing him everywhere and then taking Gibbs into his mouth. Tony nibbled and sucked and licked to his heart’s delight, and Gibbs gave appreciative moans at every touch, stroking his hands through Tony’s hair continuously. When he felt Gibbs getting close, Tony reached a hand down to grasp his own arousal to bring himself off as well, and he moaned in delight when Gibbs poured down his throat and he spilled himself over his fingers at the same time. At last Tony got up and kissed Gibbs deeply, then pulled back and looked at his lover.  
   
“Good?”  
   
Gibbs smiled at the insecurity of that question, and reassured Tony immediately.  
   
“Unbelievably good.”  
   
Then Tony smiled brightly and kissed Gibbs again, and replied with a cheeky grin.  
   
“I take care of what’s mine too, Jethro.”  
   
“I’ve always known you would, my sweet boy.”  
   
Dressed just in sweats, they went downstairs and started a pot of coffee, throwing some food together on a plate for a very late breakfast. Gibbs kept giving Tony little touches, caressing a thumb over Tony’s cheek, stroking his fingers through Tony’s hair, brushing his fingers over Tony’s while they ate. Tony loved it, and the smile on his face was irrepressible. When they were done eating and they had cleared the table, Gibbs walked to the hallway, Tony following him curiously, his eyes widening when he saw Gibbs lock the front door. At Tony’s questioning gaze, Gibbs grinned.  
   
“I told you I was going to have you naked for three days, and I don’t want anyone else seeing you like that, because you belong only to me.”  
   
Tony swallowed, feeling his dick twitch at the softly growled words, and watched wide eyed as Gibbs stalked over to him like a predator approaching his prey. As soon as Gibbs reached him, his hands grasped Tony’s sweats and slowly slid them down his legs, throwing them towards the stairs when he had taken them off.  
   
“That’s the last time you were wearing anything for a while, my sweet boy.”  
   
Tony gulped at the promise, and let Gibbs lead him back to the kitchen, wondering why they were going there. Seeing Tony’s look, Gibbs explained.  
   
“I’m still hungry.”  
   
And then he pushed Tony down onto the kitchen table and spent a long time devouring every inch of Tony with his mouth and lips, until at last Gibbs spread Tony’s legs and slid into him again, his hands on Tony’s shoulders for leverage while he thrust into him hard and deep. Tony writhed and moaned, hardly able to believe that they were both ready for this again, but finally starting to believe the intense desire Gibbs had for him. Every touch, every move Gibbs made was a confirmation of his feelings for Tony, and whenever Gibbs didn’t restrain Tony’s hands, Tony gave back as good as he got. Gibbs’ kisses were dizzying, Gibbs’ touches electrifying, Gibbs’ lovemaking overwhelming. Tony lost himself into it completely, finally knowing he was loved, and that he belonged to Gibbs heart, body and soul.  
   
*****  
   
When Tony woke up the following morning to find his wrists and ankles tied to the bed and Gibbs eyeing him hungrily, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Gibbs tortured him with his touches and kisses for what seemed like hours, and Tony desperately strained against the bonds, his desire increasing with every tug he gave at the ties. When at last Gibbs crawled on top of him and kissed him deeply, then promised release was near, Tony’s eyes widened in surprise when Gibbs lubed them both up and then sank down onto Tony’s straining length slowly, until Tony was fully seated inside of Gibbs. Seeing the surprise, Gibbs wriggled his hips which made Tony gasp, then grinned down at him.  
   
“What, my sweet boy? Didn’t think I’d let you in?”  
   
But before Tony could put two words together in answer, Gibbs raised his hips and let himself sink down again, and all Tony could do was gasp in delight at the tight heat surrounding him. Gibbs rode him slowly, leaning in for a kiss every now and then, and when he saw that Tony was getting close, he grasped himself and stroked, increasing the speed of his hips, until they both exploded in pleasure. After calming down a little, Gibbs went to the bathroom and returned with a wet washcloth, cleaning Tony up gently. Then he leaned over his lover and softly whispered into his ear.  
   
“Want me to release you, or did you want to stay tied up a little while longer?”  
   
Tony tugged at his bonds again, then pleaded.  
   
“I need to touch you, Jethro, please…”  
   
With a soft smile, Gibbs released Tony’s ankles and then his wrists, and as soon as he was free, Tony pulled Gibbs back into bed and covered him with touches and kisses everywhere. When at last he returned to Gibbs’ mouth and they had shared another deeply loving kiss, Tony raised himself onto his elbows and looked down at his lover.  
   
“That was incredibly hot, Jethro. But the next time I get to be inside of you, I want to be able to touch you. Promise me.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at him.  
   
“I promise.”  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs kept that promise, of course, and his other one too. Tony didn’t get to wear any clothes for the three days they spent together at the house, except for once. And then it was for something special.  
   
On the morning of the third day, after breakfast, Tony poured Gibbs more coffee and then led him to the couch and told him to stay there, then quickly went upstairs to get dressed. Selecting the right music and placing his iPod in its station, he set it to play. Gibbs looked around when he heard the music start, and then held his breath when Tony appeared around the corner. Tony was dressed in the white uniform.  
   
Swaying his hips sensuously, Tony danced in front of Gibbs, who had quickly put down his half empty coffee mug for fear that he would spill it in his excitement. Tony slowly popped the buttons on the jacket and the shirt underneath, letting them hang open to show tantalizing strips of his skin with every move he made. He danced and twirled and swayed, playing his fingers over his own skin, and Gibbs had to shove his hands under his legs to stop himself from reaching out and touching. Gibbs was leaning forward and panting, his eyes wide and glued to Tony’s body so seductively on display, and when Tony finally removed the jacket and gently threw it at Gibbs, it dropped into Gibbs’ lap and he groaned at the touch of the jacket to his arousal. Tony kicked off his shoes and danced on his bare feet, moving closer to Gibbs, showing him how hard Tony was from putting on this little show for Gibbs, and saw the raw desire in his lover’s eyes.  
   
Dancing back again, Tony sucked two fingers into his mouth and then played them over his nipples, turning them into hard nubs, then reached for his pants to teasingly slowly open them and let them drop. Now only in the open shirt and his boxers, Tony moved closer to Gibbs again and removed the jacket from Gibbs’ lap, putting it aside so Tony could straddle Gibbs who was now leaning back on the couch, fighting with everything he had to keep his hands from reaching for Tony. Undulating his hips and resting his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders, Tony swayed against his lover, letting him feel his arousal. When he saw Gibbs was about to break and reach for him, Tony shook his head in reproach and got up again, dancing away sensuously. At last he let the shirt fall off his shoulders, turning his back to Gibbs and looking back over his shoulder, slowly tugging the shirt down his arms until at last he removed it completely, finally revealing his boxer covered ass to his lover. Still dancing and swaying, Tony put his thumbs under the waistband of his boxers, pulling it down a little to reveal a hipbone, but then pulled it back up again. This was where he had stopped his act when he was undercover in the club, but Tony had no intention of stopping now.  
   
Gibbs was practically salivating at the sight of his beautiful lover dancing and stripping for him, and it was torture that he wasn’t allowed to touch. In a sudden flash of understanding, Gibbs felt he now knew why Tony loved it so much when Gibbs restrained him, the sweet agony of wanting to touch but being unable to. Tony waggled his hips, playing with the waistband of his boxers, then moving his hands up and down his own body, caressing himself the way Gibbs had done a hundred times by now, and Gibbs could almost feel the sensation of Tony’s skin under his fingertips while he watched Tony touch himself. At last Tony returned his fingers to his boxers, and this time started lowering them for real, turning his back to Gibbs and bending over when he stepped out of this last piece of clothing, giving Gibbs an excellent view of his bare ass. Completely naked now, Tony danced back to Gibbs and straddled him again, moving against him gently until he finally leaned down for a kiss.  
   
The kiss was the signal, and Gibbs immediately reached out his hands to grab hold of Tony and run his fingers over all that delectable skin that had been so teasingly slowly revealed to him. When at last he slipped his fingers between Tony’s cheeks, he felt the lube that Tony had applied before dressing, and he growled in desire.  
   
“How do you want me, my sweet boy?”  
   
Tony groaned in want and need, and only managed a whisper.  
   
“Hard and fast and over the back of the couch.”  
   
The words had barely left his mouth and then Gibbs had them in the desired position, entering Tony with a hard thrust, his hands in a viselike grip on Tony’s hips, pulling him back against Gibbs with every thrust forward. All Tony could do was scrabble for purchase on the couch cushion, helpless under the almost aggressive assault, and he loved every second of it. It didn’t last long, both of them were too much on edge for that, and when Gibbs aimed carefully and drilled against Tony’s sweet spot, Tony screamed when he came without even a single touch to his dick. As Tony’s body convulsed in release, Gibbs followed him over the edge, filling Tony up completely. Then they sagged over the back of the couch, both too spent to move for long minutes.  
   
When they had calmed a little, they settled on the couch, Gibbs stretched out on his back and Tony on his side plastered against him, Tony’s head resting on Gibbs’ chest. Gibbs kept stroking his fingers up and down Tony’s side, and Tony played with Gibbs’ chest hair, and they both sighed contentedly. At last Gibbs spoke again.  
   
“That was deliciously sinful, Tony. You in that uniform… getting out of that uniform… I’m never getting over that.”  
   
Tony grinned happily.  
   
“Maybe I could persuade Steve to lend it to me again sometime.”  
   
“Maybe we should just have one made for you.”  
   
Tony pressed a kiss to Gibbs’ chest.  
   
“I’m glad you liked it.”  
   
“Like is very much an understatement, my sweet boy.”  
   
*****

On the fourth morning, it actually felt a little weird to Tony to be getting dressed again after having spent all his time naked the past few days. But he consoled himself with the sensations in his ass with every step he took, sensitive from being so well-used by Gibbs so many times. He loved it, reminding him of belonging to Gibbs at last, and during the last kiss they shared before Gibbs unlocked the door and they left for the office, Tony grabbed hold of Gibbs tightly and held him close.  
   
They arrived in the bullpen early and went to work, and every time Tony shifted in his chair, his ass gave him a happy reminder and he smiled softly at Gibbs, getting a small knowing grin in return. When the others arrived, McGee asked about Tony’s time off.  
   
“Did your plans work out, Tony? Sounded like you had a lot to do. Did you manage within the time restraints?”  
   
“Oh yeah, I was all tied up. And when I was finally free for a few moments, most of the time I was restrained again. But luckily I did manage to release myself a couple of times, which was relaxing. And that gave me the energy to go at it again. So I did actually get to do everything I had planned to do.”  
   
McGee and Ziva eyed him curiously at his odd choice of words, and Gibbs nearly choked on his coffee trying to hide snorts of laughter. Then Tony asked McGee about his time off, steering the conversation away from himself.  
   
*****  
   
As their day drew to an end, Tony was waiting for a sign from Gibbs about that evening. They hadn’t talked about what they would do, so Tony was looking to Gibbs to let him know what would happen. But Gibbs released them without a further word, and went up to the Director’s office for another briefing. Tony waited at his desk for a while, but about half an hour later he saw Gibbs and Vance disappear into MTAC, and he sighed dispiritedly. Collecting his things, he thought about leaving a note for Gibbs, but he didn’t want to risk anyone else seeing it. His shoulders slumped in disappointment, he got to his car and drove home.  
   
After having a bite to eat and pouring himself a drink, he slouched on the couch, a movie playing, but it didn’t really grab his attention. After a while, he turned off the TV, took a long shower, and went to bed early.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs frowned when he saw his house was completely dark when he arrived. Making his way inside, he immediately sensed that Tony wasn’t there, the energy that always came with the younger man’s presence completely absent from the house. Gibbs changed into sweats and went down to the basement, pouring himself a bourbon and taking out the drawings for his new project, studying them, waiting for Tony. It was two hours later when he finally gave up. Tony obviously wasn’t coming. He went upstairs and settled on the couch, not wanting to sleep upstairs without Tony, and stared at the ceiling in the dark, wondering why Tony hadn’t shown up. Then he blinked, and mentally head slapped himself.  
   
He hadn’t let Tony know that he wanted him in his house, in his bed, in his arms again that evening.  
   
With Tony’s insecurity, which he had shown a couple of times the past few days even though Gibbs tried to make it clear that he had nothing to worry about, Tony wouldn’t just assume that he was welcome again tonight, every night. Gibbs should have told him, should have talked to him, let him know what Gibbs wanted and expected. That he wanted Tony, forever.  
   
He sighed and rolled over, eventually falling asleep, promising himself that he would make things clear to his lover tomorrow.  
   
*****  
   
The elevator doors opened and Tony stepped out, but he barely made it two steps before he was pushed back in again by an irate Gibbs with a thunderous expression. As soon as the switch was flipped, Tony was pressed up against the wall again, his wrists pinned next to his head, and a growling lover getting in his face.  
   
“Where were you, Anthony?”  
   
“I…”  
   
“What part of ‘you’re mine’ wasn’t clear enough in telling you that it was not just for three days?”  
   
Tony squirmed.  
   
“What part of ‘I love you’ made you doubt that I wanted you in my arms again last night?”  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
“What part of everything we did together didn’t show you that I want you forever?”  
   
Tony was panting now, being pinned by Gibbs and the soft growls from his lover exciting him, and his arousal was evident. Gibbs pressed closer against him and took Tony’s mouth in a deep, possessive kiss, which he gentled after a while until it was a loving nibbling on Tony’s lips. When Gibbs at last pulled back, Tony whispered huskily.  
   
“I’m sorry, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs sighed. He wasn’t really angry at Tony, but he knew how Tony would respond to Gibbs’ behaving like this, and he wanted Tony to feel that again. Gibbs softened his growl and nipped Tony’s earlobe, causing a shiver.  
   
“No, I’m sorry, my sweet boy. I should have told you more clearly. I love you, and you’re mine, and that means that I want you in my bed and in my arms every moment. So you don’t have to wait for an invitation, my house is your home too now, and you are always wanted there. Always.”  
   
Tony’s eyes were shining with emotion, and he swallowed before he replied softly.  
   
“I love you, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs gave him a soft kiss, barely a caress of lips on lips.  
   
“I know, my sweet boy. Just to avoid any misunderstandings, let me say this again. I love you. Will you come home with me tonight, and every night for the rest of our lives?”  
   
Tony’s smile was soft and gentle, and all the more loving for it.  
   
“I will.”  
   
*****  
   
That evening when Gibbs pulled into the driveway of his house, he saw the soft glow of lights shining through the windows. He smiled. Apparently his message had been received by Tony this time without doubt. When he stepped inside, he found Tony casually leaning against the wall in the hall, his bare feet crossed at the ankles, hands in his pockets, shirt unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal the hair on his chest and the soft skin of his abdomen. He smiled and his eyes showed a pleased sparkle as soon as he laid eyes on Gibbs.  
   
Quickly hanging up his coat, Gibbs leaned back against the door and without looking, turned the key so it was locked. The click of the lock was clearly audible, and as soon as he heard it, Tony pushed off the wall and slowly walked over to Gibbs, shrugging off his shirt and opening his pants, letting them drop and stepping out of them while he walked. By the time he had reached Gibbs, Tony was completely naked. Gibbs swallowed. Tony spoke softly.  
   
“Welcome home, my love.”  
   
Gibbs’ voice was rough with emotions and desire as he raised his hand to softly caress Tony’s cheek.  
   
“My sweet, beautiful boy.”  
   
“Does that thing about me being naked a lot still apply?”  
   
“Definitely.”  
   
“Then I hope I’m making a good impression here.”  
   
Tony softly rubbed his arousal against Gibbs, pleased to feel an answering bulge from his lover.  
   
“Oh, I’m absolutely impressed.”  
   
Tony leaned in for a soft, slow kiss, then nibbled along Gibbs’ jaw until he reached his ear. His whisper sent shivers down Gibbs’ spine.  
   
“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do all day, Jethro.”  
   
“Then what’s stopping you?”  
   
“Nothing now that we’re home.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at Tony’s statement that they were home, that Tony felt he was home here in Gibbs’ house too, but the smile turned into a deep groan when Tony sank to his knees and in a quick move had Gibbs out of his pants and buried deeply in Tony’s throat within seconds. Tangling his fingers in Tony’s hair, Gibbs held on tightly while Tony drove him crazy with his mouth and tongue, and Gibbs struggled to keep his hips still under Tony’s hands. But then Tony released Gibbs’ hips and stopped moving. Disappointed, Gibbs looked down to see what was wrong, and stared straight into the beautiful green gaze of his lover looking up at him with desire. Tony’s mouth was wide open and still around him, and while they held each other’s eyes, Gibbs saw Tony deliberately put his hands behind his back, clasping them together there, waiting.  
   
It was almost too much. Holding Tony’s head in place with his fingers in Tony’s hair, Gibbs carefully thrust forward, not wanting to hurt Tony, but unable to stop himself from moving. Tony gave a pleased moan, and Gibbs did it again, getting another moan. He tried to keep himself under control for as long as possible, but the deeper he thrust, the louder Tony moaned, and Gibbs could see Tony’s pleasure clearly in the sparkling green eyes still looking up, fixed on him, fueling him on. He felt himself nearing the end, and his last few thrusts were a little wilder than he felt they should have been, but Tony just moaned deeply and when Gibbs spilled down his lover’s throat, Tony swallowed around him, drawing even more pleasure from Gibbs. When Tony had licked away the last drops of Gibbs’ release and licked his lips in delight, Gibbs sagged against the door, utterly spent. Tony stayed in the same position, just looking at Gibbs trying to pull himself together again, waiting. At last, Gibbs managed to find at least some coherency.  
   
“You’re beautiful like that, Anthony.”  
   
Tony beamed up at him, the smile on his swollen lips radiant. Then he unclasped his hands and got up, taking himself in hand and stroking gently while he eyed Gibbs top to toe and back again. 

"You're beautiful like that too, my love, all disheveled and panting because of me…"

Then Tony leaned in and kissed Gibbs softly, still stroking himself, until he felt Gibbs' hand on his, halting his movements. 

"You weren't thinking of wasting that on you hand, were you, my sweet boy?"

"Well, I… you…"

"It belongs to me, and I will do as I please with it."

And then Gibbs grasped his hand around Tony's arousal, leading him to the couch by his dick, pushed him down and took him into his mouth. It wasn't long before Tony gasped in release, and Gibbs once again savored the taste of his lover.

*****

As days turned in to weeks, and then months, they settled in together, and Gibbs realized something that made him smile contentedly. More and more when they were making love, Tony said that he wanted to touch Gibbs, the signal from the very start that Tony didn't want to be held down that time. While it always gave Gibbs a secret thrill that Tony would so willingly surrender himself to Gibbs, he like this lovers responsive and vocal and very much participating, so while a little dominance excited and pleased him, he was even more happy that Tony was touching him as much as Gibbs loved touching Tony. After another sweet and gentle round, Tony was languishing in Gibbs' arms, and Gibbs asked his lover about it.

"You don't seem to want me to hold you down much anymore."

Tony raised his head and looked at him worriedly.

"Is that okay? You can if you want to, I don't mind…"

"Anthony…"

"No really, Jethro, it's fine if you want to!"

Sighing, Gibbs realized that there would always be some insecurity in his lover, no matter how hard he tried to reassure him. He pulled Tony down for a deep kiss.

"Sometimes I like it, but I love it even more when you touch me, my sweet boy. I was just wondering what it was about, why you needed it so much in the beginning and not anymore."

Tony looked at his lover for a long time, still amazed that this was real, that Gibbs really did love him. Then he spoke softly.

"I guess it was about reassurance. That you would take care of me, no matter what."

"Does that mean you trust me to do that now even without the reassurance?"

"I always trusted you!"

Gibbs smirked. 

"You trusted me with your life, my sweet boy. But this is about your heart. And that's harder, believe me, I know."

Tony brushed a soft kiss against Gibbs' lips, then looked him straight into the eyes.

"I trust you, my love. With everything."

*****

"Ziva?"

Ziva sighed. She could tell this was going to be another one of McGee's rambling speeches about Gibbs and Tony, and she was getting tired of them. McGee seemed to be convinced that there was something wrong with their team lead and his second, but Ziva couldn't see why he was so concerned. With thinly veiled impatience, she replied.

"Yes, McGee."

"Do you think we should ask Abby to test their blood? See if she can find anything?"

"Like what, McGee."

"I don't know, werewolf strains maybe? They seem to be growling a lot lately."

From behind the partition, Gibbs and Tony smirked at each other. It was true, they had been growling. Whenever anyone came closer to Tony than Gibbs liked, Tony heard a distinct growl emanating from his boss and lover. And whenever someone was throwing smoldering looks at Gibbs - the older man oblivious to them, but Tony saw them clearly - Tony growled in displeasure. 

But Ziva was having none of it.

"Do not be ridiculous, McGee. There is no such thing. You are imagining things. There is nothing going on!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that, Agent David…"

The low, raspy voice of Tobias Fornell sounded in the bullpen, and Gibbs and Tony sauntered in from the other side as if they hadn't been listened in at all. Tony scowled when he saw Agent Sacks following Fornell. Gibbs greeted the men, the first one with a normal tone, the second with a growl.

"Tobias. Sacks."

"Jethro."

Fornell nodded to his friend, and continued.

"There has been a report that we're here to check out."

"About?"

"Misuse of federal funds, intimidating witnesses…"

Agent Sacks interrupted Fornell.

"Of course, we immediately thought of DiNozzo."

McGee was certain he didn't imagine the growl that came from Gibbs, and judging by the expression on Fornell's face, he wasn't the only one who had heard it. Tony got into Sacks' face, but before Tony could say or do anything, Gibbs was there, tightly grabbing Tony's wrist to stop him. Instantly, Tony's breath hitched and he turned to look at Gibbs, his gaze darkened with desire, Agents Sacks and Fornell forgotten in an instant. Gibbs smiled gently at Tony, then loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb over the inside of Tony's wrist. 

"Go get some coffee, DiNozzo."

Gibbs' tone was infinitely soft, and Tony's desire filled eyes softened before he nodded and left. Gibbs turned his attention back to the two FBI agents. Sacks was confused, but Fornell smirked. 

"Really, Jethro?"

"Shut it, Tobias. Leave."

"Okay, we'll talk later."

Gibbs nodded. He knew Fornell would be by his place soon, and they would talk then, the three of them. 

*****

McGee sat at his desk, lost in thought. Ziva thought he was crazy, but Fornell had obviously seen something that he had missed. He sighed. He would figure it out eventually.

 

   
 


	3. Chapter 3

   
While he made his way to the coffee stand in the Yard, Tony concentrated on his breathing, trying to calm himself down. He was aroused, and angry, and worried, and that was not a combination conducive to his thought processes. And he had the distinct feeling that he was going to need his wits about him in the days to come.   
   
He was aroused because of Gibbs. Even after all these months, it still amazed him that a single well-placed touch from his lover could have such immediate and intense effect on him. When Fornell and Sacks had shown up and Sacks had accused Tony of being the suspect in a case of misuse of federal funds and intimidating witnesses, Tony's temper had immediately flared. Sacks had it in for him for some reason, and they had butted heads more than once over the years, but this time Gibbs had stopped Tony from acting out by grabbing his wrist. And instantly, Tony had forgotten all around him as a fierce arousal shot through him, and had turned to his lover with desire filled eyes.  
   
It was the gesture that had ultimately led to the two of them getting together, Gibbs pinning him against the wall in the elevator in a show of possessiveness, and Tony had gotten hard immediately at the touch then, and still continued to get aroused at it every single time. Though it happened less and less these days, since by now Tony was far more secure that Gibbs really did love him and he didn't need the reassurance of Gibbs holding him down at his mercy and taking care of him as often as he had in the early days of their relationship, they still did that sometimes, simply because they both liked it. Gibbs liked that Tony would give himself over to him unconditionally, and Tony liked that Gibbs claimed him as his to take care of and love, and Gibbs never disappointed him in that.   
   
Getting sidetracked for a moment, Tony smiled to himself as he thought back to last weekend. For weeks their lovemaking had been as between equals, each giving as good as they got, and they both loved it like that. Gibbs loved it when Tony talked and moaned and told him exactly what he wanted from Gibbs, loved it when Tony ran his hands and mouth all over Gibbs' body, touching and kissing him everywhere. Tony loved it when Gibbs growled and kissed him deeply, showing his love for Tony in his touches and kisses, the way he knew exactly how to drive Tony insane. But last weekend had been different.  
   
They had just wrapped up a hard case, hard because there had been kids involved, and that always led to a lot of emotions. Gibbs was unsettled, and Tony felt insecure, and when that Saturday afternoon they had retreated back to bed after a couple of kisses and caresses, wanting to make love, Gibbs had waited for the words that Tony always used to let Gibbs know how he wanted it. But Tony didn't say them, didn't say that he wanted to touch Gibbs. His lover had stared at him for long moments, but Tony just looked back with wide, pleading eyes, and Gibbs understood, even seemed a little relieved. Not that he didn't want Tony to touch him, always loved it when he did, but Gibbs needed something, and apparently Tony needed it too. Gibbs kissed him deeply, then told him to close his eyes.  
   
Shivering in anticipation, Tony had obediently closed his eyes and waited. When he felt the soft ropes being tied around his wrists and ankles, securing him to the bed, he let out a barely audible sigh of relief. He loved that Gibbs would do this for him, to him, and loved that he was able to give this to his lover in return. Gibbs had kept him tied to the bed for hours, slowly breaking him apart and then putting him back together again with his lips and hands and dick, and when at last he untied Tony and lovingly rubbed and kissed the sensitive skin of his wrists and ankles that had been straining against his bonds all those hours, Tony felt completely loved. Gibbs had regained his equilibrium through Tony giving up control to him, letting Gibbs be responsible for taking care of him, and the fact that Tony was obviously feeling better meant that Gibbs had succeeded at this responsibility, and that settled him. Tony in turn felt secure that Gibbs' heart was still open to him despite the horrors of real life, still caring for him and loving him, and it had given them both what they needed.  
   
Shaking his head to clear it of the memories since they were not helping him calm down at all, Tony returned to his earlier train of thought.  
   
He was angry because of Sacks and his unfounded and infuriating accusation of Tony, and because the FBI was threatening his little NCIS family. Misuse of federal funds and intimidating witnesses. It was ridiculous, Tony was quite certain of that, but he was also sure that this would be looked into extensively and hated that it would take time away from their real jobs, putting bad guys away.   
   
And he was worried because… well, there was a niggling doubt in his mind whether the accusation might be true. Not that it was Tony, of course, but he'd had a feeling that there was something going on for a while now, had even talked about it with Gibbs, and he could tell that his lover had a feeling in his gut as well. But they hadn't been able to figure out exactly what it was about so far, so Fornell and Sacks showing up now, before they'd had a chance to clean up their own house, was really annoying. Sighing, Tony reached the front of the line at the coffee stand and placed his order. Latte with hazelnut creamer for himself, tar for Gibbs. Tony decided against ordering something for McGee and Ziva too, because he'd seen them both smirk a little when Sacks had accused Tony, and that had hurt. Receiving his order, Tony quickly made his way back to the bullpen.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs let out a quiet breath when he first watched his lover leave and then Fornell and Sacks. The look of desire in Tony's eyes as soon as Gibbs had grabbed his wrist had affected him deeply, loving that Tony responded to him like that, and he'd had to control himself not to let it show. But Fornell knew him too well, and the smirk and soft words had made it clear that Tobias knew what was going on between Gibbs and Tony. He couldn't worry about that now, first he had to deal with this accusation. He and Tony had talked about something going on a couple of times, and he was both disappointed that they had apparently been right, and relieved, because at least now they knew they had not been imagining things. Gibbs eyed McGee and Ziva surreptitiously.  
   
Not McGee, he was pretty sure of that, and Tony had been adamant about it too, but Ziva? They both had their doubts. Ziva had been distracted and lost in her own little world a lot lately, and Tony hadn’t been able to get her to talk, and she hadn’t shown up in Gibbs’ basement looking for his help as she had done on previous occasions when something was troubling her. Gibbs knew that she still had close ties with Mossad even if it was a complicated relationship, and he had worried about that more than once. He sighed. He hoped they were wrong, but Tobias showing up had set his gut churning again, and he knew things were about to slip out of his control if the FBI got involved. Gibbs rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. His skin was itching, and he only knew of one thing that would calm him down.  
   
He smiled when Tony returned, coffees in hand, and when Tony put a cup on his desk, Gibbs gave his lover a grateful look. Tony gave him a questioning glance, reading him immediately, and Gibbs gave a small nod. Standing and picking up his coffee, Gibbs strode out of the bullpen, Tony following him without a word. They made their way down to Interrogation, and after checking that the coast was clear, stepped into the small supply closet at the end of the hall. Once inside, Tony was on him instantly, giving him a deep kiss.  
   
“You shouldn’t touch me like that at the office, Jethro. I’m still hard. What if anyone had seen?”  
   
“Tobias saw it. We’re gonna have to talk to him about it sooner or later. But first things first.”  
   
“You think it’s Ziva?”  
   
“I don’t wanna talk now, Anthony. I need to calm down first.”  
   
“On it, Boss!”  
   
Tony said it with a grin and sank to his knees, opening his lover’s pants and taking him into his mouth immediately. Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, threading his fingers through his lover’s hair. Tony’s mouth was very talented, and he enjoyed using it on Gibbs, taking pride in making Gibbs lose himself into the sensations of Tony’s mouth on him. Tony nibbled on the head and along the shaft, swirled his tongue against the vein, gave soft nips to Gibbs’ balls and then returned to the tip again, sucking it hard before taking it into his mouth and sinking his lips down along the shaft until Gibbs was completely buried in his throat. Humming softly to send vibrations all through Gibbs, Tony then swallowed.  
   
“Fuck, Tony! That’s so good, you’re so good at that…”  
   
Gibbs felt the grin on Tony’s lips around him, and opened his eyes to look down at his lover. Tony’s eyes were closed in pleasure and Gibbs saw he had opened his own pants and was stroking himself while sucking on Gibbs, and the sight of his beautiful boy taking him deep and pleasuring himself at the same time was enough to bring Gibbs over the edge. He groaned deeply as he spilled himself down Tony’s throat, and as Tony swallowed around him to catch every drop, he saw Tony’s release spurting over his fingers. Breathing heavily, Tony kept licking Gibbs until he started to soften while he wiped his hand and put himself away at the same time, then carefully tucked Gibbs away too. Standing up at last, Tony was drawn into Gibbs’ arms and kissed deeply.  
   
“Feel better?”  
   
“Yes, thank you, my sweet boy.”  
   
“Any time, my love.”  
   
They picked up their coffees and peeked around the door to see if the coast was clear, then made their way back to the bullpen with small smiles on their faces.  
   
*****  
   
The smiles disappeared quickly when Vance called them up to his office.  
   
“What the hell is Fornell talking about, Gibbs?”  
   
“I’m not sure, Leon.”  
   
Vance gave him an assessing stare.  
   
“But you think there’s some truth to it?”  
   
“My gut is telling me something’s going on.”  
   
“With David?”  
   
Gibbs nodded. Vance sighed.  
   
“I do not need the FBI sticking their noses into my agency, Gibbs. The two of you had better find out what is going on before he comes back.”  
   
It was a dismissal, and they both knew it. Giving another nod, Gibbs and Tony stood and left the Director’s office, stepping into the elevator. The switch was flipped and they looked at each other.  
   
“Want me to talk to her, Boss?”  
   
“Think it would do any good? She didn’t say anything last time you tried.”  
   
“I know. But now that Fornell was here openly accusing us, maybe that jarred something in her. Wouldn’t hurt to try.”  
   
Gibbs nodded and sighed again, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck, a gesture Tony knew well by now. He grinned at his lover.  
   
“Looks like all my hard work was in vain, Jethro.”  
   
Gibbs smiled at him.  
   
“Never, my sweet boy.”  
   
Then Gibbs slowly and deliberately pushed Tony against the wall, pinning his wrists in a tight grip. Tony moaned and opened his mouth under Gibbs’ lips immediately, letting his lover devour his mouth for long moments before Gibbs pulled back again. Tony bucked his hips against Gibbs’ and grinned at him again.  
   
“Good thing I just came, my love, otherwise it would be embarrassing to have to walk out there all hard and desperate…”  
   
“Just a little reminder who you belong to, Anthony.”  
   
Stealing another kiss from Gibbs, Tony sighed.  
   
“I’ll never forget that, Jethro, but I don’t mind you reminding me either, not if you do it like this.”  
   
“Good. Now go talk to David.”  
   
“Yes, Boss.”  
   
*****  
   
But before Tony got the chance to talk to Ziva, they caught a case. While Tony was busily taking photographs of the wrecked car and everything in and around it, he kept an eye on Ziva who was bagging evidence. She seemed distracted and when he saw her nearly stepping on a piece of evidence as if she hadn’t even noticed it, he pulled her aside and addressed her.  
   
“Are you crazy? Get your head together before you ruin a crime scene! What’s going on with you, Ziva?”  
   
She looked at him angrily.  
   
“I did not ruin the crime scene, Tony!”  
   
“Only because I warned you before you did! You’ve been distracted and distant for weeks now. Talk to me, Ziva.”  
   
“There is nothing to talk about! I am not distracted! And even if there was something, I would not wish to talk to you about it! Leave me alone!”  
   
“Ziva…”  
   
“No, Tony! I mean it! There is nothing!”  
   
And then she turned and walked away from him. Tony let out a deep sigh and glanced at Gibbs, who raised his eyebrow in question. Tony shook his head, and went back to work. On the drive back to the Yard, Tony informed Gibbs of what had happened. Gibbs sighed again and sounded exasperated.  
   
“Dammit! What is wrong with her?”  
   
“Whatever it is, she’s not gonna talk to me. You’ll have to step in, Gibbs.”  
   
*****  
   
While McGee was starting research and Tony was down in Abby’s lab delivering the collected evidence, Gibbs ordered Ziva into the elevator. He flipped the switch and just stared at her. It took only a minute or two before she broke.  
   
“What, Gibbs?”  
   
Gibbs just continued to stare, and she started fidgeting under his glaring gaze.  
   
“Is this about Tony and his silly idea that there is something going on with me?”  
   
“Is it silly?”  
   
“Yes! There is nothing wrong!”  
   
“Isn’t there?”  
   
“No! There is not!”  
   
“Then why are you avoiding him, and all of us? Why are you messing up my crime scene?”  
   
“I did not…”  
   
“Because DiNozzo stopped you! That was sloppy work, David! I can’t have you on my crime scene if you can’t concentrate on the job at hand!”  
   
“That is…”  
   
“Now stop lying to me and tell me what’s going on. You heard Fornell earlier. Is it you they’re looking for?”  
   
Her eyes widened, and Gibbs could see the question genuinely upset her.  
   
“Gibbs, I… No!”  
   
She slumped against the wall and rubbed her hands over her face.  
   
“I cannot believe you would think that, Gibbs. Do you not trust me?”  
   
“Hard to trust someone who won’t share with her team, Ziva.”  
   
“It is personal, Gibbs.”  
   
“But it’s affecting you on the job. That makes it my business. So talk.”  
   
She stared up at him for long moments, then hesitantly spoke, her voice soft.  
   
“I am pregnant, Gibbs.”  
   
Carefully hiding his surprise, he waited for more.  
   
“It was obviously not intended. It was just a – what do you call it? - a fling, and I have not seen him for weeks. I am uncertain what I should do.”  
   
Gibbs leaned back against the wall as well, taking a sip of his ever present coffee. He kept his voice soft.  
   
“Do you want a child?”  
   
“I… I do not know. I did not think so, but…”  
   
“Now that it’s a real possibility, you’re thinking about it.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“Do you see a future with this guy?”  
   
She snorted.  
   
“No.”  
   
“You wanna be a single mom?”  
   
“No.”  
   
Gibbs let the silence hang between them for a few moments.  
   
“I can’t tell you what to do, Ziva, but it sounds to me like you already know.”  
   
Keeping her eyes on the ground, she nodded. Gibbs stepped up to her and gently drew her into a hug. Her arms closed around his waist and she buried her face against his chest for a few moments. Gibbs placed a soft kiss against her temple before he drew back. She looked up at him with shiny eyes.  
   
“Thank you, Gibbs.”  
   
He just nodded. Before he could flip the switch again, she implored him.  
   
“Please do not tell Tony! I do not wish him to know.”  
   
He stared at her.  
   
“Tony is your friend, Ziva. He’s a good listener. Might do you good to talk to him.”  
   
“He would only make a joke out of it and I cannot stand that.”  
   
“Tony doesn’t joke about things like this, or about things that upset his friends. I thought you knew that.”  
   
Gibbs let a little anger sound through in his voice. She stared up at him again, then gave a short nod.  
   
“I will think about it.”  
   
“Do that. You good to get back to work now, or should I send you home?”  
   
“Work. I would go crazy at home.”  
   
“Then keep your mind on the job.”  
   
“Yes, Gibbs.”  
   
Just as he was about to reach for the emergency switch again, she stopped him a second time.  
   
“Gibbs? Did you really think it could be me? What Fornell said?”  
   
“Your behavior has been off lately, Ziva. I wouldn’t be a very good agent if I didn’t at least consider the possibility.”  
   
She nodded again, and this time she let him flip the switch and they returned to the bullpen.  
   
*****  
   
The rest of the day was spent doing research on their case. When Gibbs and Ziva had come back, Tony had raised an eyebrow at his lover, but Gibbs shook his head. That evening while he was preparing dinner, Gibbs leaning against the counter next to him with a beer, watching his lover work, Tony brought it up.  
   
“Did she tell you what’s going on with her?”  
   
“She did.”  
   
When Gibbs didn’t say anything further, Tony eyed him curiously.  
   
“Well?”  
   
More silence from his lover.  
   
“You’re not gonna tell me?”  
   
“Not my story to tell.”  
   
“But you’re convinced now that it isn’t her Fornell is looking for.”  
   
Gibbs nodded.  
   
“Well, at least that’s something, I guess.”  
   
“I told her to talk to you, my sweet boy. Don’t know if she will though.”  
   
“I’ll try to be patient then.”  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
Tony smiled at him, a soft little smile that made Gibbs’ heart jump and heat rise in him. Putting down his beer, Gibbs stepped close to his lover and drew him in for a kiss. Dinner instantly forgotten, Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs and let his hands slide down to cup Gibbs’ ass, kneading the firm globes and pulling their hips together. When Tony reached for Gibbs’ pants to open them, Gibbs stopped him by grabbing his wrists and holding them to the side, which instantly made Tony’s breath hitch with desire. Gibbs pulled Tony’s wrists together behind Tony’s back so Gibbs could hold them with one hand, then sank to his knees and used his free hand to open Tony’s jeans and free his arousal. A deep moan escaped Tony’s throat when his lover took him into his mouth, and the tight hold on his wrists excited him further, as did the sight of himself disappearing into Gibbs’ mouth. Gibbs took his time, nibbling and licking and sucking, teasing Tony mercilessly, and when he gave a sharp tug on Tony’s balls, he got a yelp from his lover followed by a deep groan of pleasure.  
   
“Fuck, Jethro! Do that again!”  
   
Smiling around the hardness in his mouth, Gibbs rubbed his hand over Tony’s balls, playing with them, then gave another sharp tug.  
   
“Oh fuck! Yeah! Oh, that’s what I’m talking about…”  
   
Having discovered this new kink in his lover made Gibbs smile again, and he filed the information away for future use. Running his teeth softly over the heated skin of Tony’s arousal, Gibbs squeezed the hand holding Tony’s wrists pinned behind his back, and then sucked him deeply into his mouth and throat, groaning with pleasure at the taste and feel of his lover. It sent Tony barreling over the edge, and his muscles contracted as he came, pouring himself down his lover’s throat with a deep moan of satisfaction. Gibbs got to his feet and held Tony close, letting him pant through the aftershocks, pressing soft kisses to his neck while Tony rested his forehead on Gibbs’ shoulder. At last Tony had recovered enough to speak.  
   
“What was that for?”  
   
“I wanted an appetizer.”  
   
Tony grinned and cupped his hand over the bulge in Gibbs’ pants.  
   
“Can I have one too?”  
   
“Not now, my sweet boy. I’m saving that for dessert.”  
   
Tony groaned with desire.  
   
“Promises, promises…”  
   
Gibbs grinned and swatted Tony on the ass.  
   
“Back to fixing dinner, Anthony. The sooner we’ve eaten, the sooner you can have your reward.”  
   
Not bothering to tuck himself away and do up his jeans, Tony turned back to the food and started chopping like a madman in his haste to have dinner ready to be eaten. Gibbs laughed.  
   
*****  
   
The following days were hectic. Not only were they still working the case, they were also trying to find out who was the one Fornell was after. And Tony kept a close eye on Ziva, who seemed more focused after her talk with Gibbs, but still refused to talk to Tony about what was going on. Tony didn’t like that there was a secret between himself and Gibbs, but he understood and respected that Gibbs wouldn’t break his promise to Ziva by telling him, just because they were lovers. Then all of a sudden things went crazy.  
   
Catching a break in the case, they were out in the field to apprehend their suspect when shots were fired. They took cover, but Tony saw Ziva clutching her stomach, and he crawled over to her to check whether she was alright. Seeing the blood seeping through her fingers from underneath her vest, Tony quickly called for an ambulance while Gibbs and McGee took their suspect down. Despite Ziva asking for Gibbs, it was Tony who rode with her in the ambulance, and he tried very hard to keep the shock off his face when she told the paramedic that she was pregnant. Ziva refused to look at him, and Tony tried to process this new information while he was alone in the waiting room while Ziva was being examined.  
   
It was about an hour and a half later when Tony was admitted to Ziva’s room. He had already been informed by one of the nurses that the bullet wound was a nasty graze but not life-threatening, and Tony had breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to ask the nurse about the baby, but didn’t think Ziva would appreciate that, so he held his tongue. Ziva was on the bed and looking out the window when Tony came in, and he deliberately walked over and positioned himself in her line of sight.  
   
“Hey.”  
   
For a moment, Ziva’s face clearly showed that she was debating whether or not to ignore him. Then she sighed.  
   
“Hello, Tony.”  
   
“You okay?”  
   
“I will be fine. I have had much more serious injuries.”  
   
“I know.”  
   
There were long moments of silence.  
   
“Why didn’t you wanna tell me?”  
   
“I did not want you to make fun of me for being careless, or for thinking about keeping the baby.”  
   
Tony’s eyes darkened, and his expression was sad.  
   
“You really think I’d do that? You’re my friend, Ziva, and I would never joke about something so important.”  
   
“Gibbs said that too.”  
   
“And he’s right.”  
   
Tony walked over to the bed and drew up a chair, sitting down and carefully taking Ziva’s hand in his. He was surprised but grateful that she let him.  
   
“Do you wanna talk about it now?”  
   
A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and she wiped at it angrily. She stayed silent for a few more moments, but then started talking and the entire story came out, including her doubts over keeping the baby or not. She even told him how angry she had been with Gibbs when he told her that he had thought she was the one Fornell was looking for. Tony listened and waited, let her talk herself out, then he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently.  
   
“It’s okay, Ziva. We’ll figure it out. We’ll figure it all out. Together.”  
   
“Yes, we will. That’s what family does.”  
   
The gruff voice came from the doorway as Gibbs walked in. He stood behind Tony and grasped his neck, squeezing lightly, then leaned over Ziva and placed a kiss on her temple. An hour later Ziva was released from the hospital, and Gibbs drove them back to the Yard to find a grinning McGee waiting for them.  
   
*****  
   
Up in the Director’s office, McGee explained the reason for his grin.  
   
“I had a search running in the background for any suspicious money transactions originating from NCIS accounts. I also ran a search for any reports of witness intimidation. When we got back this afternoon, I had a hit.”  
   
He beamed at them and they stared back at him. Vance was the one who lost his patience first.  
   
“Well?”  
   
“You’ll never believe it!”  
   
“McGee!”  
   
This time it was Gibbs who snapped. McGee sobered quickly, but his grin didn’t completely disappear.  
   
“IT Mark.”  
   
Tony widened his eyes incredulously.  
   
“IT Mark? IT Kevin’s brother?”  
   
“The very same!”  
   
“Unbelievable!”  
   
Tony laughed and McGee grinned wider again. This time Vance glared at both of them before he snapped.  
   
“Agent McGee!”  
   
“Sorry, Director. It turns out that IT Mark has been using funds from the NCIS accounts to purchase a lot of equipment, all very official, paperwork and requisition forms all seemingly in order. But the equipment never got to where it was supposed to go, because he was fencing it and taking the money for himself. When one of his customers got wise to the scheme, he tried to make a better deal and threatened to expose IT Mark, so then IT Mark threatened him right back, with a baseball bat apparently. A couple of days ago, the guy was picked up by the FBI for something else, and hoping to make a deal started talking about corruption at NCIS. That got Fornell involved. But IT Mark hadn’t been so stupid as to use his real name, so the guy couldn’t give Fornell that.”  
   
“Where is this IT Mark now, Agent McGee?”  
   
“In a holding cell, Director. As soon as I found out, I showed it to Balboa, and he and his team picked IT Mark up and put him away.”  
   
Vance sighed.  
   
“Good work, McGee.”  
   
Then he looked at Gibbs.  
   
“You wanna take this one?”  
   
Gibbs looked at his team, tired from the long days and still subdued from the shooting and Ziva getting hurt, and knew that Tony was still reeling from Ziva’s news even though he hid it well. He shook his head.  
   
“Nah. Let Balboa finish it, since he made the arrest. My team’s going home.”  
   
*****  
   
McGee offered to see Ziva safely home, and she accepted. As soon as they had left, Gibbs dragged Tony to his car and drove them home as well, anxious to make sure his lover was alright. Tony was quiet during the drive, and Gibbs eyed him worriedly. Once they were inside, Gibbs shooed Tony to the couch and grabbed them both a beer before settling in next to his lover. After a few moments, Tony leaned against Gibbs and rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder, and Gibbs wrapped an arm around his lover, kissing his hair.  
   
“You okay?”  
   
“I don’t know. She really thought I would make fun of her.”  
   
Gibbs heard the hurt in Tony’s voice and kissed his head again.  
   
“She’s confused, has a lot on her mind. She didn’t mean anything by it, my sweet boy.”  
   
“You sure? I’m not. Things have been different between us for a while now, since Rivkin, I guess. I don’t think she’s ever really forgiven me for that.”  
   
“There was nothing to forgive. You did nothing wrong there, Anthony.”  
   
Closing his eyes for a moment, Tony just soaked up the warmth of his lover’s body, relaxing against him. Then he chuckled.  
   
“Ziva with a baby… can you imagine? Remember the time she wore the fake belly for that undercover job? She looked good pregnant.”  
   
Gibbs growled softly into Tony’s ear.  
   
“You better start thinking about something else. You belong to me now, remember, and I will not have you drooling over her.”  
   
Tony shivered at the possessive growl, and he sat up to look at Gibbs. Seeing the twinkle in his lover’s eyes, he knew Gibbs had used that tone on purpose, and Tony smiled coyly while he took their beers and put them away, then crawled onto Gibbs’ lap, wrapping his arms around Gibbs’ neck. He whispered softly.  
   
“Yours, Jethro. Always.”  
   
Tony softly kissed Gibbs' lips, and then nibbled along his jaw to his neck, fastening his lips onto the pulsing vein and sucking hard, leaving his mark. Gibbs growled his pleasure into Tony's ear, and then tangled his fingers into Tony's hair to guide him back to his mouth. This time the kiss was deep and possessive, Gibbs claiming Tony's mouth as his, trying to take away the hurt of Ziva not trusting Tony. When Tony started bucking his hips to let Gibbs feel his arousal, Gibbs smiled. Distracting and comforting Tony with sex always worked, and Gibbs felt lucky and grateful that they had finally found each other. When Tony extracted himself from Gibbs' arms, the older man looked disappointed.

"Where are you going, my sweet boy?"

"Nowhere, my love."

Tony just unbuttoned and dropped his jeans, pulled at Gibbs' knees to get him to scoot down a little on the couch, opened Gibbs' pants and tugged them down a little, then climbed back onto Gibbs' lap. For a while Tony just let their dicks slide together while he kissed Gibbs again, but then he raised himself up and Gibbs held himself so Tony could sink down onto his hardness, a hiss of pleasure escaping Tony's lips at being filled. Tony's hands on Gibbs' shoulders and Gibbs' hands on Tony's hips, Tony rode his lover slowly and took him deep inside every time, their eyes locked on each other the entire time. It was very intimate, despite Gibbs still being fully dressed and Tony only in his unbuttoned shirt, but their gazes holding each other and the slow gentle rhythm of Tony's hips raising and lowering gave the whole thing a deeply loving feel.

When Gibbs shifted a little to get a better angle, Tony groaned in pleasure as Gibbs was now hitting his sweet spot at every slow stroke, and he struggled to keep his eyes open, but refused to give up the connection with his lover. Gibbs felt he was getting close, lost in the sensations of Tony riding him and that green gaze locked on his, and he released one of Tony's hips to stroke his lover gently. It wasn't long then before Tony moaned and spilled all over Gibbs, and Gibbs followed him over the edge immediately. Trying to catch their breath, they exchanged soft kisses in the afterglow.

It took a while before either of them realized that someone was clearing their throat to get their attention.

"Tobias!"

Gibbs' growl was almost ferocious, and Fornell smirked, holding up a bottle of bourbon.

"I came to congratulate you on catching your rogue IT guy."

"How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to have seen it all. A demonstration really wasn't necessary, Gibbs. I knew what was going on when I saw you two at the office."

"How the hell did you get in??"

"Door was open, Gibbs, as always."

Tony, ears pink in embarrassment at having been caught like this by Fornell, turned to Gibbs.

"You didn't lock the door?"

Gibbs stared at his lover straight-faced.

"Oops."

Tony groaned and buried his face in Gibbs' neck to hide himself. Gibbs turned to Fornell and grinned wickedly.  
   
   
   
 


	4. Chapter 4

As he dozed a little, curled up against his lover, Tony let his mind play back over the evening they’d just had. With a single bark, Gibbs had ordered Fornell to the kitchen to get them all glasses for the bourbon Fornell had brought, giving Tony and himself a few moments to get dressed again after having been caught in the act by Fornell. Gibbs had grinned when they had realized Fornell had witnessed their whole exchange on the couch, but at the same time had been angry that Fornell had seen his boy partially naked. Tony was his, and any eyes that roamed over Tony’s body should by rights be blinded in punishment. But then, Tobias was one of his best friends, and Gibbs had been the one who had neglected to lock the door, so Gibbs was obliged to give Fornell a free pass. This time. Never again.  
   
Gibbs had kissed away Tony’s embarrassment before Fornell returned, and then the three of them had sat and drank and talked.  
   
“So… Finally gave in, Jethro?”  
   
Fornell smirked at his friend.  
   
Completely unabashed, Gibbs had reached out his hand and brushed it over Tony’s cheek.  
   
“Who could resist, Tobias?”  
   
Both older men grinned at the blush that crept up Tony’s cheeks and ears, and his plaintive groan.  
   
“Jethro…”  
   
“I can’t wait to tell Diane about this little development. She always said there was something between you two.”  
   
Gibbs raised his eyebrow.  
   
“You can say what you want about our ex-wife, Jethro, but she is a perceptive woman.”  
   
Gibbs nodded in affirmation.  
   
“True. But I would appreciate it if the two of you kept this to yourselves, at least for a while. No one else knows.”  
   
“No one? Not even your team?”  
   
This time, Tony gave a grin while he spoke.  
   
“McGee thinks we’ve been bitten by werewolves.”  
   
Fornell looked at him curiously for a moment, then smiled back in understanding.  
   
“It’s the growling, right? I heard that during your little exchange with Sacks.”  
   
Tony’s gaze darkened at the mention of that name.  
   
“What is that guy’s problem with me, anyway?”  
   
Gibbs ran his hand over Tony’s thigh soothingly.  
   
“He’s just jealous, Tony.”  
   
“What did I ever do to make him jealous?”  
   
Gibbs grinned, then pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s cheek before he answered.  
   
“Just being you.”  
   
When Tony smiled back at his lover, Fornell let out a few choking noises.  
   
“Please! Can you keep that to yourselves while I’m here? I really don’t want to waste this expensive bourbon I brought by vomiting all over my shoes at your lovey-dovey stuff!”  
   
Tony grinned at him.  
   
“Feel free to leave at any time, Fornell. We really don’t need you here.”  
   
“Is that any way to treat a friend?”  
   
“Is that any way to speak to my lover?”  
   
They mock-glared at each other, then grinned. Fornell saluted them with his glass.  
   
“So… how long has it been, you two lovebirds?”  
   
“A couple of months.”  
   
“And your team still hasn’t cottoned on?”  
   
Fornell was incredulous, and Gibbs and Tony just grinned. Again, Tony answered with a wink.  
   
“We’re just very good undercover. And under covers. And without covers, as you have just witnessed.”  
   
This time Gibbs and Fornell both groaned at the bad pun. Refilling their glasses, they sat back and relaxed, talking a little more about the case of IT Mark, and Fornell left a while later with the promise that he would keep their relationship a secret for the time being. Gibbs and Tony had retreated upstairs, and Gibbs had quickly undressed Tony, grinning at him as he pushed Tony down onto their bed.  
   
“Very good under covers, huh?”  
   
Tony didn’t get a chance to reply, his words lost in a deep moan as his lover pounced on him and proceeded to show he absolutely agreed with that statement.  
   
*****  
   
Both Gibbs and Tony kept a close eye on Ziva in the following days and weeks, and while she was trying to keep her focus on the job, they both saw that she was still distracted at times. They understood why, of course, but they worried that it would prove dangerous. As long as they were at the office doing research and working cold cases, it was fine, but they both twitched with uneasiness at the situation as soon as they were out in the field. She didn’t speak to either of them again, despite both of them trying to get her to talk to them, and that worried Tony especially. She was reverting to her old self, shutting them out, keeping things to herself instead of sharing with her team and friends. They spoke about it at home, but Gibbs cautioned Tony that they shouldn’t push her, that it would only have adverse effect.  
   
McGee in turn was keeping a close eye on all of them, still puzzling over what was going on with Tony and Gibbs, and feeling Ziva pull away from all three of them more. He spoke about it with Abby, but she just told him he was imagining things. McGee knew that it was because she wasn’t in the bullpen the entire day and didn’t see the glances exchanged between the other three. Ducky and Palmer were no help either, their exchanges with the team limited as well.  
   
It all came to a head when they were called out to a hostage situation about a month later.  
   
*****  
   
The military dispersal office was in the process of being robbed when one of the guards managed to get out an alert, and the surrounding area of the base was quickly cleared and the office surrounded. Gibbs and his team were called in to negotiate the release of the hostages and the surrender of the robbers. Gibbs and Tony took turns speaking with the robbers for hours while the snipers were watching and waiting for an opportunity to take out the danger, but they were getting nowhere and everyone was tired and on edge. At last Gibbs seemed to get through to one of the robbers, and negotiated the surrender. But it turned out there was disparity between the robbers, and while one was surrendering as agreed, the other emptied out his semi-automatic onto the agents moving in to secure the surrendering robber. When Tony saw Gibbs go down, his heart stopped.  
   
The damage was incredible, bullets had pretty much shattered the front of the office and the cars the agents were using as shelter, but after a quick check on his team Tony only had eyes for his lover lying on the ground, unmoving. Running purely on adrenaline, Tony ignored everyone and everything, and without regard for his own life rushed forward and threw himself onto his lover to protect him, frantically checking him for injuries. When his hand came away bloody, panic fully set in, and fueled by his terror and the adrenaline rush, he dragged Gibbs back until they had reached the relative shelter of one of the cars. There, after checking Gibbs’ wound, he cradled his lover in his arms, rocking him gently, begging him to be alright.  
   
“Come on, Jethro, open your eyes. Talk to me. Please, my love, please open your eyes. It’s just a scratch, you’re fine, come on, open those beautiful eyes of yours, let me see you’re okay. Come on, lover, tell me you’re fine and I should stop worrying, slap my head for overreacting. Please, Jethro, come on. Now is not the time to play with me, you promised you wouldn’t leave me, you promised you’d take care of me. Come on, come back to me, my love…”  
   
Wide-eyed and confused, McGee and Ziva stared at their team lead and his second from behind another car, listening to the words tumbling from Tony’s lips. Relief flooded all three of them when Gibbs let out a moan and moved, his arm twitching first, then opening his eyes and focusing on Tony. When Gibbs saw Tony smile at him through the tears openly running down his cheeks, he managed a weak smile back up at his lover, and with effort raised his hand to brush his fingers over Tony’s cheek. Then Tony leaned over and gently kissed Gibbs’ lips, and the others could barely make out the words Gibbs spoke, but heard them nonetheless.  
   
“Never leave you, my sweet boy. Never.”  
   
*****    
   
In the waiting room while Gibbs was being checked over and treated, Tony leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and stared at his hands the entire time, ignoring the piercing looks from Ziva and McGee. The other two didn’t ask any questions, just studied him, and when Abby, Ducky and Palmer arrived, they felt the leaden atmosphere between the three, and didn’t dare intervene. The silence that hung in the room was oppressive, and grew steadily more so the longer they were forced to wait.  
   
“Agent DiNozzo?”  
   
A small, pixie-like woman in scrubs stuck her head around the door, looking at the occupants in question. Tony’s head shot up immediately.  
   
“Yes?”  
   
“You can come see Agent Gibbs now.”  
   
Ducky stepped forward.  
   
“I am Doctor Mallard, Agent Gibbs’ personal physician. Might I be admitted to his room as well?”  
   
“Sorry, Doctor Mallard, Agent Gibbs only wants to see Agent DiNozzo for the moment.”  
   
As Tony followed the woman out of the waiting room, the Ducky raised a questioning eyebrow at McGee.  
   
“What is going on here, Timothy?”  
   
But before McGee could answer, Ziva nearly spat out in anger.  
   
“I cannot believe this!”  
   
Surprised by the outburst, Ducky looked at her in question.  
   
“What, my dear?”  
   
“All that talk of family, and working things out together! How dare they!”  
   
Taken aback by the vitriolic tone and words, they all just stared at her, but she didn’t speak any further. Instead, McGee shed some light on the situation.  
   
“It seems Gibbs and Tony are in a relationship.”  
   
And he told them what had happened. Abby got a bright smile on her face, and Palmer looked pleased as well. But Ducky kept his eyes on Ziva while McGee spoke, assessing her. When McGee was done talking, Ducky addressed Ziva.  
   
“And why does this have you so upset, my dear? Do they not deserve to be happy?”  
   
She glared at the ME.  
   
“They speak of trust, but do not give it themselves. They speak of family, but do not tell us of their relationship. Do we not deserve to know what is going on?”  
   
Before she could respond, the same nurse opened the door again.  
   
“Doctor Mallard? You can come see Agent Gibbs now.”  
   
He nodded to her.  
   
“Thank you.”  
   
But as he walked through the door, he threw back a worried glance at Ziva who had turned her back on the others and stood staring out the window, arms crossed over her chest and back rigid with anger. Shaking his head, Ducky followed the nurse to Gibbs’ room. When she pointed to the open door of one of the examination rooms, Ducky nodded his thanks and stepped inside, where he was greeted by the sight of Tony leaning over Gibbs, their foreheads resting against each other, mumbling quietly against each other’s lips in between soft, chaste kisses. He cleared his throat to get their attention, and they looked up with smiles on their faces. Tony exclaimed happily as soon as he spotted Ducky in the doorway.  
   
“He’s gonna be fine, Ducky! It’s just a scratch and a bump on the head from when he hit the asphalt! But he’s fine!”  
   
Ducky smiled at the obvious relief and pleasure in Tony’s voice, then took Gibbs’ chart and studied it for a few moments.  
   
“That is good to hear, Anthony, very good. I see indeed that the injuries are minor. You should be on your way to be discharged any moment now, Jethro.”  
   
Turning his attention to the man on the bed, Ducky smiled at his old friend and took out a penlight to check his pupils, just in case.  
   
“So, I hear quite a revelation took place after the incident.”  
   
Tony blushed, and Gibbs cleared his throat before he spoke.  
   
“Didn’t mean for it to come out like that. How’re they handling it?”  
   
“Abigail is very excited, and Mr. Palmer is pleased for you both. Young Timothy does not seem to know what to think yet.”  
   
Gibbs and Tony glanced at each other for a moment, then Gibbs addressed Ducky again.  
   
“And you, Duck?”  
   
“I feel that you both deserve happiness, and if you found it with each other, I can only applaud that.”  
   
Nodding gratefully, Gibbs squeezed his lover’s hand for a moment in support. He knew what Tony really wanted to know, and indeed his lover asked.  
   
“And Ziva?”  
   
Ducky eyed Tony a moment at the subdued tone of voice, narrowing his eyes. There was more going on here than he knew about, but Ducky was certain he would find out exactly what later.  
   
“Ziva seems to have some anger over the issue. I am not certain what the cause of it is, but I think it would be prudent if you spoke with her.”  
   
“What did she say?”  
   
“She spoke of family, and of trust.”  
   
Again the two lovers shared a look, and Tony’s eyes darkened with hurt for a moment, but they were interrupted by the doctor coming in to handle Gibbs’ discharge. Long minutes later, Gibbs was wheeled into the waiting room where he was greeted by relieved handshakes from Palmer and McGee and a happy but careful hug from Abby. Ziva just glared at them both. He felt Tony stiffen next to him at the glare, but again squeezed his lover’s fingers in comfort. Letting it go for now, Tony told everyone the good news that Gibbs was fine and that he was taking him home.  
   
*****  
   
Gibbs smiled at the care Tony was exhibiting, driving them home carefully, settling Gibbs on the couch, getting him a drink and painkillers. When Tony started hovering, uncertain what else he could do for his lover, Gibbs patted the couch cushion next to him and asked Tony to sit. Wrapping his arms around his lover, Gibbs kissed Tony’s temple and breathed deeply, taking in his lover’s scent.  
   
“I just need you, my sweet boy.”  
   
Snuggling deeper into Gibbs’ embrace, Tony sighed contentedly.  
   
“Sorry I outed us, my love.”  
   
“I’m not. It was time. I want the world to know you’re mine.”  
   
“What about Ziva? I guess she took it badly.”  
   
“We’ll talk to her tomorrow.”  
   
They rested together on the couch the rest of the afternoon, and after a light dinner, retreated to their bed. When Gibbs started kissing and caressing Tony, the younger man eyed his lover worriedly.  
   
“Are you sure? Shouldn’t you be resting?”  
   
But Gibbs had felt the anxiety in his lover, and knew he needed reassurance, and besides, Gibbs would never be able to refrain from making love to his sweet boy. And maybe Gibbs needed a little reassurance himself too. He kissed Tony deeply, then looked into his eyes, catching the hopeful look in those green orbs.  
   
“How can I rest when you’re anywhere near me? I will never be able to resist you, Anthony. And I need you.”  
   
Sighing happily, Tony caressed his fingers over Gibbs’ cheek.  
   
“I need you too, my love.”  
   
“Then close your eyes.”  
   
Tony waited impatiently while he felt the soft ropes slip around his wrists and ankles, and only relaxed when he felt himself in the secure hold of his bonds and his lover’s hands. Gibbs took it slow, kissing every inch of Tony’s body, playing his fingers over every patch of skin. Tony writhed and moaned at every touch, and every tug at his bonds assured him that Gibbs was fine, was strong and here with him, taking care of him. Gibbs took Tony into his mouth, played with him with his fingers and tongue, prepared him so slowly and lovingly that Tony was begging for release long before Gibbs at last untied his ankles so he could wrap Tony’s legs around his waist. Then he ever so gently buried himself inside of Tony, pinning him down with his chest and hips, grounding Tony with his deep, possessive kisses. Tony locked his ankles behind Gibbs’ back and tugged at the ropes at his wrists, moaning in pleasure at every thrust of Gibbs’ hips and tongue, giving himself over to his lover completely. At last, Gibbs ran his hands up Tony’s bound arms and interlaced their fingers, using the leverage to deepen and speed up his thrusts, changing his angle until Tony squirmed and thrashed under him, unable to move, unable to find release for himself, completely dependent on Gibbs. With a few more well-placed thrusts and rubbing his belly over Tony’s arousal trapped between them, Gibbs drove his lover over the edge, following him into oblivion.  
   
All through the aftershocks making his body tremble in pleasure and through his lover’s release, Tony felt Gibbs continuing to move against him, inside of him. When he started pleading with Gibbs to be untied so Tony could caress his lover, Gibbs silenced him with a kiss, his eyes closed in concentration, and whispered against Tony’s lips.  
   
“Shhh, my sweet boy, shhh. Let me take care of you.”  
   
Gasping for breath, Tony was amazed to feel Gibbs start to twitch inside of him again, the persisting thrusting keeping him hard, and short minutes later Tony screamed and moaned in disbelief as another climax shot through them both. They remained locked together, Tony kissing Gibbs’ hair and face, their fingers squeezing tightly, Gibbs continued rocking making them both shiver with pleasure. When at last Gibbs untied Tony’s wrists and brought them to his lips to soothingly kiss the marks of the restraints, Tony felt completely loved and cared for. Exhausted but happy, they fell asleep in a jumbled mess, limbs and lips tangled together.  
   
The next morning, when they arrived in the bullpen, Ziva’s desk was empty.  
   
*****  
   
When Vance called them into his office, they were both a little apprehensive, but as was their way, they went to meet the challenge head on. Taking a seat, they stared at the Director until Vance sighed and started.

"So… it's true then?"

"What is, Director?"

Gibbs asked it casually, but all three of them knew what they were talking about here.

"When Agent David came to tender her resignation, she mentioned fraternization and a breach of Rule 12?"

"Ah. That."

Gibbs and Tony glanced at each other. Then Gibbs reached out his hand and gently placed it on top of Tony's.

"That a problem, Leon?"

"It just cost me an agent, Gibbs."

Tony sat up straighter before he jumped in.

"In all fairness, Director, there's more going on there than you know."

"You mean David's pregnancy, I take it, Agent DiNozzo?"

Again glances were exchanged. Vance sighed.

"I have tend to keep track of what's going on with my agents, gentlemen. Especially when they resign out of the blue."

Tony eyed Vance speculatively.

"Did she say why?"

"She mentioned something about trust and family. I take it you both had a talk with her on those subjects?"

Tony swallowed. The picture was clear. He'd felt it in his gut as soon as he had seen Ziva's reaction to himself and Gibbs being together, but he'd still held on to hope that it would be about something else.

"Not your fault, Tony."

The soft reassurance from Gibbs helped a little, but Tony still felt guilty. Gibbs had told her they couldn't trust her if she didn't share with her team, and they had both assured her that they would figure things out together, that that was what family did. And all that time, they had been hiding something important from their friends. They hadn't done it on purpose, but they hadn't brought it out in the open either.

"Jethro…"

"I know, Tony, I know."

The three men sat in silence for a moment, Gibbs and Tony staring at their interlaced fingers, Vance staring at his two agents. At last, Tony cleared his throat.

"Did she say where she was going?"

"David told me she was going back to Israel, to Mossad."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"You don't believe her."

"I don't. She may be headed back to Israel, but I don't think she's joining Mossad again."

"Why not?"

Vance contemplated his reply for a moment before he gave it.

"There was something in her eyes. I saw it in Jackie the first time she was pregnant. A fear for a child yet to be born. I doubt David is returning to a dangerous life in Mossad when she has decided to keep the child."

*****

Despite their best efforts, and McGee's help, they didn't manage to trace Ziva in the weeks that followed. McGee had seemed to come to terms with the apparent relationship between his boss and his SFA, but wasn't as blatantly happy or even accepting about it as Abby, Ducky and Palmer were. One night, when they were out at the bar for an evening together outside of work, Gibbs having declined to join as usual, Ducky had gone to the restroom and Abby had dragged Jimmy to the bar to get more drinks, and Tony broached the subject with his friend.

"You okay, Tim?"

McGee eyed him curiously.

"Fine, Tony. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've been quiet and silently resentful, I'd say."

McGee's sharp gaze studied Tony, now knowing exactly what they were talking about.

"Can you blame me? We're supposed to trust each other, and then you and Gibbs keep this big secret. And it cost us Ziva!"

"There was more going on there, Tim. The thing with Ziva, it wasn't just about Gibbs and me."

McGee openly scrutinized him.

"What else was it about then?"

Tony hesitated.

"I… I can't tell you that, Tim."

McGee threw his hands in the air and sighed in exasperation. Tony cursed himself for a moment, then put his hand onto McGee's arm.

"I'm sorry. I know that sounds bad. But it really isn't my story to tell, it really isn't. We know we screwed up, okay? But can you… can you please try to understand that it was scary for me too? For us? Suddenly there's this thing between Gibbs and me, and neither of us know exactly what to make of it, or how to handle it. Can you please try to understand that we were trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and didn't want to do it with an audience?"

McGee's glare softened a little, but he still looked dubious. 

"You two look pretty comfortable together these days…"

"Yeah, but that's because… well, in part it's because now you know, and we're not hiding from you anymore. Not that we ever really did, we just weren't flaunting it. It's not my fault you didn't figure it out."

"Tony…"

"Sorry! I'm sorry, Tim."

"Wait…"

McGee played back the last couple of months in his mind, and latched onto something.

"What, Tim?"

"Fornell…"

Tony blushed a little at the memory of that night Fornell had caught the two of them on the couch, and cleared his throat.

"What about him?"

"Fornell knew! That day when he and Sacks came with the report that turned out to be about IT Mark! Fornell knew then!"

Looking slightly uncomfortable, Tony eyed his friend.

"I knew that he had spotted something that I had missed. He had this knowing smirk on his face, and I wondered what that was about…"

McGee seemed lost in thought for a moment, then he grinned at Tony.

"It was the growling! Fornell knew the moment he heard Gibbs growl when Sacks came too close to you for his liking. And you do it too! Whenever anyone gets close to Gibbs, you growl."

McGee grinned at his friend again. Tony looked abashed.

"Really, Tony? Growling? Can't you just use your words…?"

And when a still grinning McGee poked Tony in the ribs with his elbow at that little jibe, they both knew that they would be alright.

*****

Four days after that night in the bar, Tony was woken up by his cell phone ringing. Blinking in the dark, he noted the time. 4:32. This better be damned important. His voice gruff from sleep, he answered.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony...?"

Shooting straight up in bed, Gibbs joining him having been awakened by the call and his lover's response, Tony asked part frantically, part incredulously.

"Ziva? You okay?"

"I did not know who else to call…"

"Ziva! It's gonna be okay! Where are you? What do you need?"

Dismayed at the quiet sobs he heard on the other end of the line, Tony questioned again.

"Ziva?"

"Bethesda…"

"We're on our way, Ziva, we're on our way! Hang on!"

*****

With Gibbs driving, it took them less than twenty minutes to reach the hospital, and with both of them flashing their badges and looking menacing, they were escorted to Ziva's room within a few minutes. Tony was immediately at her side, grasping her hand in comfort, murmuring softly.

"It's gonna be okay, Ziva, it'll be okay. What's going on?"

Gibbs leaned back against the wall next to the door, knowing that this was something he needed to let play out between his lover and their friend, but kept a close eye on both of them.

"What happened, Ziva?"

"It was not meant to be. I…"

Knowing exactly what she couldn't say, Tony kissed her fingers and hugged her closely.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva. I'm so sorry… It'll be okay. I'll make sure it'll be okay. Trust me."

Tony froze when he heard himself say that, but Ziva smiled through her tears and cupped his cheek with her hand.

"I do, Tony. I do."

*****

Weeks went by before things returned to some semblance of normal. Ziva came to stay with Tony and Gibbs while she recovered, and there she observed closely the still tenuous bond between her boss and her partner and friend. They let her in, sharing their own insecurities they still harbored sometimes about what was happening between them, and meanwhile they tried to help her overcome her grief at what had happened. The three of them rebuilt their trust bit by bit every day.

At last Ziva was ready to return to work, and Tony and Gibbs were her staunchest advocates with the Director. Vance had his doubts, but having realized the situation, in the end relented. Ziva was reinstated, her resignation turned into medical leave by a single pen stroke from Vance, and the team rebuilt themselves on a basis of friendly bickering and teasing flirting to the way they had been before. 

And when Ziva started openly teasing him about being in love with a man, Tony smiled back, and knew they would be alright.    
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to those of you who hoped for another ending… RL is being a ***** and it's making me slightly less positive, apparently even in this. I hope you still liked it (or at least, won't hate me…)


End file.
